War with Innocence
by Moontigerz
Summary: (CANCELED!) Vimira's story has changed so dramatically that War With Innocence has been cancelled. I will be uploading her new story that is already finished, it just depends if i have time to. I may however do a new story with a similar plot just a different character. Until then, adios to WwI.
1. Cybertron's Child

_Chapter__ 1_

**_Cybertron__'__s__Child_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Ok so this is my first fic revolving around TF so bare with me also let me know if i misspell something, or if i'm incorrect in terms of Cybertron and TF. :3_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly i don't anything except Vira, Lunar and this plot :)_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_Ever have one of those days were you know your fragged? And everything appears normal but it most certainly is not, and everything just blows up in your face? _

_Wonderful feeling huh?_

_At the time nothing seemed to faze me. Hell i was just a sparkling! The only thing that interested me was playing games or spending time with my mother and father. I had my days planned out and everything!_

_Well, then again when does anything goes as planned?_

_ ~Vira  
><em>

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what exactly happened to cause my mother to grab me, hold me close to her chest and take off at a full out run, as something loud landing behind us causing things to explode. I was scared...Terrified!<p>

The orn had started out perfectly normal, well my definition of normal was being woken from recharge by my mother and then having some energon. Then i normally spent my time playing with her but she seemed frantic today, so i spent my time playing alone. That's when it happened. Things seemed to slow down as a sudden explosion lit up the area, fire engulfing everything, screaming in utter terror i ran to my mother before she snatched me into her arms and ran.

I looked over her shoulder still in utter shock and fear, still surprised i had not gone into stasis lock, as a large being fell from the sky crushing everything in his path. My blue widen as i stared at the red ones he carried before a terrifying smile graced his faceplates. He then began running after us, his hand changing into a blaster, and all i could do was squeak fearfully to my mother in cybertronian, as i watched him raise his blaster towards us. Before he could shoot as was attacked by an equally sized mech, giving me and my mother time to run and hide. '_Dad__!' _I called for him as i watched my father fight the strange mech, before i saw the blade run through my father's chassis. I screamed in utter horror, before my view of the two mech's was darkened.

I looked forward to see we had entered a building of sorts, there were a few femme's, sparkling's, and youngling's here. I questioned my mother frantically before i was suddenly moved from her warm and into the arms of another, equally warm but strange femme's arms. '_Elita__ please __watch __over __her__! __I__ must__ help __fight__!_' I widened my eyes, fight! '_I__ will __with __my __life__, __Nora__..._' I squealed and reached forward in a desperate attempt to reach my mother, who looked from her friend back at me, smiling weakly.

'_You __must __be __strong __young__ one__. __Things __are__ going__ to __change__, __we __may__ not__ see__ one __another__ again__...'_ I cried slowly tears of energon sliding down my cheeks. She then opened her spark chamber, where many femme's liked to hold precious things like sparkling's and the like. She then handed me a smaller cybertronian cat, who seemed equally as scared as i. '_This __is__ Lunar__, __he __is__ your__ guardian and friend__. Protect him as he would you, __Vira__...' _She whispered my name softly as i looked up from the shocked cat, tears flooding my optic's, '_If__ you__ ever __get __separated__ from __Elita__ and__ survive __through __all __this__, __i__ want __you __to __look __for __someone __by __the__ name __Orion __Pax__, __he __will__ help __you__...' _ She ran her hand over the top of my helm lightly before straighting, looking at Elita, nodding her hands changing to blades before she turned and ran to join the fight.

I've never felt so horrified, terrified, and just out right pained to see my mother leave me to go into battle and possible never come out of it. I screamed causing so much stress to my vocal processors that it hurt. Then i was moved Elita was running, and i was unsure why surely we were safe? I looked up to her seeing the seriousness in her optic's she then stopped in front of someone much larger then her and completely terrifyingly large to me. She was speaking to the mech, fearfully, before looking down at me, my optic's widening when he looked to me. I hugged Lunar tightly as i looked into his bright blue optic's, before he looked back to Elita seeming to give her orders, before he turned arming himself and ran off possibly to join the battle.

She nodded turning, and then began running to another room before she skidded to a stop a horrified look on her face, as she slowly began to back away, speaking a certain cybertronian that i did not understand yet, and a tenser and dark voice answered back seeming to laugh.

I looked around terrified seeing femme's and young ones alike on the floor, the light in their optic's gone. They were dead. I watched as Elita raised her free arm a blaster on the end humming lightly, as she spoke quickly and commandingly, and the mech before us laughed as he took a step forward and Elita began firing before she turned and ran. And i knew it was because of me, she couldn't fight while holding me. The mech yelled chasing after, i figured someone stopped him. Because now there was a loud crash and cursing broke out between the two before another explosion graced the building.

Elita ran further down the hall before i spotted something, it was moving and was small, it looked like a sparkling that had taken cover under some rubble. I tugged at Elita's chest plates, pointing. I couldn't speak to her i was only just learning proper cybertronian. She looked down at me before following my pointing servo, to the rubble, before she jogged over avoiding some blasts. She set me down lightly moving the rubble, coming face to face with bright blue optic's, wide with fear. She gazed at him as he spoke fearfully, he must be a bit older than me for Elita was able to understand him as she spoke back.

i was paying much attention i was constantly gazing around for danger, Lunar hummed fearfully in my arms, and i pet his helm to calm him, as he shook slightly. I looked back to suddenly have a pair of blue optic's staring at me, and i stared back at the sparkling before me, he was a little taller than me so now i knew he was older. His little wings perked now that he had my attention, '_Hi__. __My __name__'__s__ Bumblebee_.' He said lightly, a little bit of fear in his voice, i blinked looking at Elita, who was crouched looking around frantically as she spoke in her comm links. Then i looked back at 'Bumblebee', smiling weakly, '_My __name __is __Vira__._' I looked down at Lunar and held him up for Bee to see, '_This __is__ Lunar__. Mom says he__'__s__ my__ guardian__._' I said with a soft smile as Lunar blinked his large optic's at Bumblebee, purring curiously. And Bumblebee returned the look, before raising his hand and petting Lunar's helm, lightly.

Our little happy chat was cut short as a loud explosion went of near by. I screamed along with Bumblebee as we crouched close together in fear, Lunar's hums of fear returned as a shadow loomed over us. We stared up at the being red optic's staring down at us, Bee's wings quivered humming loudly, my guess was he was trying to scare off the mech before us.

Said Mech, not the least bit intimidated reached down claws open to grab us, only to be knocked down and pushed back, by Elita. She looked back at us, anger fear and sadness in her optic's, before she shouted at us, '_Run__! __Go __find__ Optimus__!_' She yelled before turning back to the mech. I stared at her before i felt a tug on my arm, looking over i saw Bee, staring at me, '_We__ must __go__! __Miss__. __Elita __knows__ what__ she__'__s __doing__! __We__ need__ to__ find__ Mr__. __Optimus__!_' I looked back at Elita who was desperately fighting a battle she couldn't win. I felt another tug on my arm and this time i followed praying to Primus Elita would be alright. Clutching Lunar close to me as i followed Bee who strangely seemed to know where he was going.

'_Bumblebee__! __What__'__s __happening__!_' I asked as we ducked under some rubble avoiding some 'bots engaged in their fight. '_Miss__. __Elita __said__ some __bad__ '__bots__ are __trying __to__ take __over __Cybertron__!_' Bee said as we narrowly avoided a missile. '_Take__ over__? __Why__?_' I asked as we headed into another building. '_I__ don__'__t __know__, __Miss__. __Elita __didn__'__t__ say__!_' He said back as we ran into a room full of mech's. Bumblebee skidded to a stop, i followed suit standing behind him, as a few of the mech's, who currently weren't in battle, looked at us slightly confused. Bumblebee's wing's quivered, humming loudly even louder this time then last, as one bot came closer. I guess my theory was correct, he was trying to scare the mech off.

The larger robot seemed to stop for a second and i noticed the blue optic's, something i've noticed was that the cybertronian's who have been trying to help have blue optic's. '_Bumblebee__, __i__ think__ he__'__s__ trying __to__ help__ us__._' Bumblebee's wings seemed to slow slightly but the humming continued. '_I__...__I__ don__'__t __know__, __i__ don__'__t __trust__ many __mech__'__s__..._' He hummed quietly as the mech crouched down, another explosion echoed from outside. '_Are__ you __two __alright__? __Where__ are__ your__ femme__'__s__?_' He asked genuine concern in his optic's. Lunar growled threateningly in my arms and i held him closer trying to calm him, staying silent as Bee, spoke to him. '_I__ lost __my __femme__ and__...__I__'__m __not__ sure__ about __her__, __but__ she__ was__ with__ some one__ named__ Miss__. __Elita__..._' The mech's optic's seemed to widen filled with...shock, and sadness? Oh no! No! '_What__! __What__ happened__ to__ Miss__. __Elita__!_' I asked Bee, because i was sure my chirps and whistles were coming out as gibberish to the mech before us. I was concerned, yes. She saved me and she was my mother's friend from what i gathered.

The mech looked at me sadly, obviously thinking i had a strong connection to the femme, which in a way was true i guess. But his look told me everything, '_We __lost__ her__ signal__..._' He said as he looked to Bee, who's wings stopped humming and were hung low as he looked back at me, and i felt Lunar instantly hum in worry as he clamored around nuzzling my faceplates to calm me. '_I__ am__ called__ Jazz__._' He said softly, and i looked up from Lunar, opening my mouthplates, it's time i start learning to speak properly. A million thoughts racing through my mind. Elita was gone, my father was gone, my mother as well! I straightened myself if life was going to become like this i need to become stronger at least a little bit, no more being weak, '_I__...__I__...__V__-__Vira__._' I said stuttering over words as the mech smile softly, '_My__ name __is__ Bumblebee__._' Bumblebee said pointing to himself.

He nodded before looking up quickly, as some shouting was heard i looked over seeing a few other mech's run in, they were armed. I pressed myself closer to Bumblebee, who's wings thrummed again, as Jazz looked up to them. Some of the mech's ran past us, shouting some things at the others in the room. Only did my attention finally catch sight of a familiar mech, the one Elita was speaking to before i got separated from her. He looked down at us, as Jazz stood, '_Optimus__._' He said his sadden voice now strained. Bee's wings stopped humming again as he looked to me his optic's wide, '_It__'__s __him__! __Optimus__!_' He sighed happiness radiating from him. I smiled as Jazz motioned to us. '_These__ two__, __have__ lost__ their__ femme__'__s__...__and__,_' He hesitated as Optimus looked from him back to me fear clouding his optic's, '_Where __is__ Elita__-__One__...?_' I shrunk back clutching onto Lunar, while i hide behind Bumblebee from the large bot. We weren't really tiny but enough to still be considered sparklings, younglings in possibly a vorn or two.

Jazz vented quietly before looking into Optimus' optic's,sadly '_We __lost __her __life __signal__..._' I was ready to cry again when i saw the pain flash in his optic's. Would he yell at me? Punish me for leaving Elita? I shook as i hid behind Bumblebee, trying to stay strong, Lunar hummed frantically sensing my fear. Optimus looked away as he vented, '_Are__ you __sure__ she__'__s__ offline__...?_' He asked as Jazz shifted, '_We__'__re__ unsure __if__ she__ offlined__...__We __just __can__'__t__ find__ her__ signal__..._'

Optimus vented before looking back sadness still in his optic's but the sense of authority back, '_Go__ back__ to __the __other__'__s__ and__ prepare__ the__ ship__. __I__ will__ see__ to __the __sparklings __safety__._' Jazz nodded turning back to the other mech's and began making order's. I stood behind Bumblebee, as Optimus crouched down to our level, '_Do__ not__ fear__, __i__ won__'__t __harm__ you__._' I still stood behind Bumblebee as he spoke again, '_You__ will__ be__ staying __with__ me __until__ i__ can __find__ a__ femme__ to__ watch__ over__ you__ safely__...__I__ won__'__t __allow__ any __harm __to __come __to __you__._' He said softly, holding out his hand. I looked at his hand as Bee took his smaller hand and placed it onto Optimus'. A lot of mech's did this to gain trust with sparklings, who were more accustomed to being at a femme's side.

I looked up at him i guess i was still visibly scared because he smiled softly in an attempt to calm me. But i couldn't help but remember i was suppose to find someone named Orion Pax. Not Optimus. _'__M__-__Mom __sai__-__id__ to __f__-__f__-__find __O__-__Orion __P__-__P__-__Pax__..._' I said quietly trying my best to speak properly so he would understand. His optic's seem to brighten, in confusion and shock. '_My __name __was __originally __Orion __Pax__. __I__ am __called__ Optimus__ Prime __now__._' He said still holding out his hand, i tilted my head, should i trust his word? Surely i could. I debated it before reaching forward with my free hand and setting it lightly on to his. '_O__-__Optimus__._' I smiled knowing i had done right completing the task my mother gave me, knowing she'd be proud.

That one little moment were the fighting had seemed to stop, was ruined by and explosion set off so close i could feel the shrapnel of metal blown from the blast. And before i knew it both Bee and i were being carried away by Optimus, as he ran further into the base. I closed my optic's pressing myself close to his chest, trying to hide from the world. I then opened them as a blast shook everything and something hit Optimus, for he fell dropping us. I let go of Lunar as i tumbled across the ground, both bee and Lunar following. I quickly stood grabbing Lunar, before i looked up to see Optimus fighting an equally large mech, and my optic's widened. This was the same mech who killed my father.

I began to panic, not the kind were you run for your life and scream like a crazy bot, but the kind were you stood there to panicked to move to scream, it was then i realised it was because my body was going into stasis lock, but before i could tune everything out i was pulled onto a ship, i had lost all sight of Bumblebee and prayed to Primus he'd be okay. And as my optic's flickered off to the sound of a large explosion and soldier's crys.

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Wonderful start to a day huh?

Ha! It was only just the beginning...

~Vira

* * *

><p>Please read &amp; review! I'm really trying on this one i've already have 5 chapters done, and am reading over them. I'm not exactly like the best writer but i try to actually make a long chapter, keyword <em>try<em> lol

_~ Moontiger__z _


	2. A millenia or so

_Chapter__ 2_

_**A**__** Millenia**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_There's always that slimmer of hope even in the tiniest of sparks. Well that's what everybot says, i'm not so sure now. It's not exactly easy if someone you loved died or you lost something precious to your spark. Things happen even when you not aware of it..._

_ Some say time changes people, and boy are they ever right! I just wished time would reverse so i could go back and fix all that had been wronged. Just give me the chance to change a destiny, save a life. Something that could've made this world all the better._

_But that's the sad thing, life comes with twists and turns, that you just have to suck up a bit and move on through it. Turns out it's really hard for someone to do, especially when it was just yesterday they thought they were a sparkling. _

_Enjoy life while you can... _

_So why didn't i get to?_

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

The sun rose over the horizon glinting off the metallic buildings of Cybertron, a scene so beautiful it almost seemed unrealistic. Nothing could ever compare to the wonders of this world.

Even i could believe it. I have never Cybertron look like this before, or maybe it was because i never bothered to look. But now that i was here i could see it all. And as I played with my mother outside of our home i could not help but have a large smile planted on my face, as i laughed and played with the toys my mother had giving me.

Then i looked up my bright blue optics full of love as my mother stared back at an equally level of love. And behind her stood another cybertronian, strong and noble. Someone i looked to with respect honor. My father stared down at both of us a smile on his face plates, his own optic's full of pride.

The sun rose behind them blocking my vision with a blur of red before i could see properly again. Then to my utter horror they were gone and the sky looked red. I looked around frantically. '_Mom__! __Dad__!_'

I turned to see my world destroyed, buildings burned to the ground bodies littered all over the land. _No__! __I__ran__forward__instinct__telling__me__to__, __as__i__called__helplessly__for__the__parents__i__loved__all__so__much__._

_Pain__ripped__threw__me__as__i__saw__the__terror__that__had__befallen__the__world__. __I__then__came__to__a__sudden__halt__my__optics__wide__as__i__stared__at__the__beings__before__my__. '__Mom__...__Dad__..._'

'_Hello__._' I whipped around as a very dark voice came from behind, to see sadistic red optic's staring back, the very same optic's that had been attached to the very same mech that murdered my father. He then grinned evilly, before he reached out so quickly i didn't have time to run, instead i screamed in pain.

**Waking****World**

I jerked awake only to find myself floating through space. I was confused at first, wasn't i on Cybertron? Or rather on a Cybertronian ship? What the slag happened that i was suddenly floating through space! And where the frag was i? I glanced around now noticing i was in some sort of my own little space ship of sorts, and i now had of sense of...maturity? I felt older. My optic's widen, how long was i in stasis lock! I looked around frantically looking for a sign of Cybertron but i was no where near my planet of birth, i was in another solar system, at least that's what my processors told me.

I mused over that, i must've really matured, thank goodness my mother installed those data packs, that one orn. Mother...I closed my optic's sadness filling my form again. I shook it off feeling something move within me, and i panicked before a low hum came from the being, almost in a questioning tone. I smiled, Lunar!

How could i forget. _'__Lunar__!_' He purred suddenly wide awake as he recognised the voice. '_Vira__! __Where__ are __we__? __Are__ you __alright__!_' I jumped a bit, _You__ speak__!_ I shook the thought, and smiled, '_I__'__m __fine__ and__ i__'__m__ not __exactly __sure __where __we__are__..._' There was a low hum, as he considered my answer.

I gazed around more, before something started beeping and i panicked again. '_Relax__. __Your__ sensor__'__s __picked__ up__ a __signal__. __Someones__ out there__._' Lunar said as i relaxed checking my sensor's seeing a grid of this solar system laid out before me. I zoomed in on the source to see a planet i did not recognize, and the grid suddenly shown a few things about it.

'_Earth__? __What __a __terrible __name__!_' Lunar muttered and i laughed lightly, '_Maybe__ so __but__ their __are __friends __out__ there__. __We__ have __to__ go __to __this__ Earth__._' There was a muttered before Lunar vented, '_Fine__..._' I smiled lightly before asking a strange but need to know question. '_How__ do __i__ set__ the__ course__?_' He laughed lightly.

Soon we were on course to the planet Earth. Well after a few nano-klik's of trying to figure out how to work this protoform of mine, earning a few laughs from Lunar in the process. I hummed quietly as Lunar recharged peacefully. I only then realized something and laughing lightly. Why in Cybertron's name would he sleep after he just got out of stasis lock?

Well, i guess it's not my business to question it. I watched as we neared the planet, deciding to read over some of the data pack's instead of doing nothing.

I read through some one pertaining to Cybertronian language. I stopped mid-read on something about Cybertronian Anatomy, my cooling fans kicking on. Which must've startled Lunar, for he questioned me and i replied quickly with a 'nothing'.

He then bugged me about it, for quiet a while. The little beast is annoying. I groaned in protest, before i gave in and told him. For a few nano-klik's he said nothing before he burst out laughing, and i vented quietly, embarassed as my cooling fan's kicked up a notch.

'_You __know __i__'__m__ ganna__ kick __the __first __mech__'__s __aft__ you __bring __home__._' He stated for the 100th time now somehow we ended up chatting about spark-calling and all that _good_ stuff, and i groaned, '_Shut__ the__ frag __up__ please__..._' I was getting restless by this point, we were not to far from Earth, close enough for me to feel a pull of gravity. As we got closer i paid more attention to the planet then Lunar's ranting. What a strange place...There seemed to be nothing metallic on it except for the strange signal's, it was organic.

I mused over this my father did mention things pertaining to 'organics' but never went further into the subject. Suddenly my body shook with force as we suddenly gained an alarming amount of speed.

'_Lunar__...__What__'__s __happening__!_' I panicked again as we were suddenly sucked towards the planet. '_The__ planet__ must__ have __some__ sort__ of__ gravitational__ pull__. __Just __relax__, __the__ landing __my__ get__ a __little __bumpy__..._' Lunar answered, almost as if it were nothing. I narrowed my optics wincing as my body flew increasingly faster towards the planet, a red haze engulfing me, it was beginning to burn.

I quickly closed my optic's waiting for impact, and it seemed like vorn's before it finally came. And i hit the ground with tremendous force, my body shaking and rattling as i hit the surface, skidding across the ground before finally coming to a stop.

I had nearly blacked out, but the soft humming inside me kept me awake '_Don__'__t__ go __into__ stasis__ lock __again__...__Just __stay__ calm__ and__ transform__._' I hummed before venting softly, letting my processor's work, and began to feel my body change as parts shifted and moved into place.

I kept my optics closed until i felt the change slow to a stop before i stood, amazed at how tall i had gotten. I looked at my new body, i had the more defined body of an adult femme now, but it was still just a protoform.

I looked around, quietly noting it was night time. '_Lunar__? __Where__ are__ you__?_' As if to answer me there was a knocking sound on my chest plate's. And as if in response they opened and a head popped out, venting in relief, and my optic's widened, he had grown a lot as well. '_I__ don__'__t __like__ small__ places__..._' He sighed before he leaped out landing silently, as my chest plates closed, before looking around silently.

'_Boring__...__So__._' He turned to me with an expectant look, '_Where__'__s __the__ signal__ coming__ from__?_' I shrugged and looked at my arm as the panel's slid open, showing a small screen. I then point in the direction the flashing light was, '_That__ way__._' Lunar nodded, '_Lead__ on __then __Vira__._'

I looked around hesitantly before moving forward, towards the signal. '_This__ place __is__ so__ strange__...__These__ organic __things__ are__ so__ strange__..._' Lunar muttered walking beside me, i laughed lightly, before looking back at the panel.

'_Hey__ Lunar__..._'He hummed letting me know he was listening, '_How __long__ do__ you__ think__ we__ were__ in__ stasis__ lock__?_' I looked back at him as he tilted his head, before he shrugged, '_Not__ sure__...__A__long__ time__ possibly__ considering__ what__'__s__ going__ on__..._' I was afraid of that.

I shook my head as we moved through the tall spiky things, they smelled strange but sweet, they were a bit scratchy though, apparently the small creature's lived in them.

I gazed around watching as some of the flying creature's flew from the spiky things, slightly awed at the beauty of this place. '_It__'__s__ kind__'__ve__ beautiful__..._' I said lightly and he huffed, before he stopped a looked to his left. '_We__'__re__ not __alone__..._'

I stopped as well looking back, and waited. It was silent for some time before i could faintly hear the sound of an engine. Then almost on que, my scanner started blinking, and i looked down at it. There were two bright dot's speeding towards, '_How__ did__ you__ know__?_' I asked amazed, '_Not __the __issue__ at __hand__!_' He snapped, before he nudged my leg, '_Run__! __Now__!_'

I took at a sprint from the seriousness in his voice, as he followed closely. We were way off track now, but i was more concerned with getting away from the approaching 'enemies' i guess.

I heard a loud rev of an engine before the sound of moving parts, and metal scraping against metal, then someone saying something in a demanding tone but in a different language. I turned quickly to see a silver mech fighting with Lunar. '_Lunar__!_'

I ran forward to help him but was hit from the side. I tumbled across the ground with whoever ran into me, i hit something in the process causing me to yell in pain as the cable's on my leg were sliced open, energon leaking out of them. We finally came to a halt, i tried to move but the mech's heavy weight kept me in place, as he held a blade to my throat.

I looked up at the yellow mech, as he yelled something in the strange language, holding the blade firmly against my throat. '_I__ don__'__t__ understand__! __Please __i__ didn__'__t__ do __anything__!_' I yelled in fear, as the mech seemed to hesitate, before he pushed harder with the blade.

'_Who__ are__ you__! __What__'__s__ your__ fraction__! __Tell__ me__ or__ you__'__ll__ regret__it__!_' He asked in cybertronian, i began to panic, what fraction! '_My __name __is__ Vira__! __I__- __I__ don__'__t __know__ about__ this __fraction__ thing__, __please__ let__ us__ go__!_' He narrowed his blue optic's as i stared back with mine, greatly fearing he would not hold out on his threat.

'_Brother__._' He jerked from his trance and looked over and I looked over as far as i could to see the silver mech, walking over with a rather upset Lunar. '_They __have __no __idea__ of__ the__ war__, __they__ currently__ have__ no __fraction__...__Let__ her__ up_'

The yellow mech seemed to hesitate before growling angrily, as he got off subspacing his sword. I sat up quickly as Lunar ran over and leaped into my embrace, and held him close. I had my back against one of the tall spiky things, afraid and to injured to move.

They seemed to be talking to each other, quietly casting looks at me every now and then. I shook a little looking down at Lunar who had a few dent's in his form. '_Their__ in__ a__ fraction__ called __Autobot__'__s__..._' He said quietly i listened as i held onto him with one hand the other grasping my injured leg. '_They__'__re__ apparently __the__ good__ one__'__s__ fighting __other__ called__ the __Decepticon__'__s__..._' He said, before looking up growling, lowly. I looked up as the silver mech walked over, the yellow one following slowly behind not looking to pleased.

I looked at the silver mech before me, as he crouched down, and smiled softly.'_I__'__m__ sorry __for__ the __mishap__, __lil__' __lady__._' He said reaching forward as i flinched back a bit, Lunar growled louder, the silver mech then grabbed my hand holding my injured leg, moving it aside to see the damage. He frowned a look of concern crossing his features.

'_Don__'__t __worry __we __have __a__ medical __officer__ on __his __way__._' I stared at him not saying a thing and he smiled again, '_Don__'__t __be __afraid__, __name__'__s __Sideswipe__._' He said, before pointing to his brother, '_That__'__s __mister __Sunshine__._' I tilted my head seeing the amusement in his eyes, before his brother snapped, '_It__'__s__ Sunstreaker__ you __slagger__..._'

I giggled lightly, a bit nervously. '_I__ am__ called__ Vira__..._' I said, with a soft smile, '_This __is __Lunar__._' I said petting Lunar's helm who seemed to be ignoring the Autobot before him, but purred to my touch. Sideswipe nodded, his look thoughtful, '_We__ don__'__t__ see__ many__ of__ his__ kind__ around__ anymore__...__Nor__ do __we__ femme__'__s__..._'

I looked up confused. '_Femmes__? __I__ don__'__t__ understand__..._' A look of pain crossed his features. '_They __were __murdered__...__by __the__ Decepticon__'__s__..._'I looked over to Sunstreaker who was staring at me intently. I looked back to Sideswipe, before looking down, tear's threatening to fall. That must mean my mother is truly gone as well...

'_Ratchet__ and__ Optimus__ are __here__..._' Sunstreaker stated, flatly, as I snapped my head up realization hitting me. I remembered the name, watching as two odd things drove up to us. Before they both transformed into larger mech's, and my optic's filled with tears as I spoke quietly, '_Orion __Pax__!' _

Both brother's before me seemed startled_, _as well as the other yellow autobot. I stared at the tall red and blue mech, as he stared back somewhat confused as he walked over, and crouched down_. 'How do you know that name..._?_' _He asked, i blinked a little confused myself_. '__I __was__ told__ by__ my __mother__...__When __i__ found __you__, __you __told__ me __to__ call __you __Optimus __Prime__...__I__ kind__'__ve__ grown__ attached__ to __Orion__ Pax__, __instead__..._'

I tilted my head when he seemed to be scanning me, did he not remember? '_I__ found__ you__ along __with__ a__ friend__ of__ mine__, __you __tried__ to__ get__ us__ on to__ a__ ship__...__I__ don__'__t __remember__ any thing__ else__..._' I said hoping he'd remember. He seemed to be thinking over it, before his optic's seem to widen slightly, '_You __were __the __sparkling__, __that__ was__ with __Elita__-__One__, __back __on__ Cybertron__...__That__ was__ nearly __a__ millenia__ ago__..._'

His optic's flashed and mine widened as did Lunar's. '_A __M__-__millenia__...?_' I said slowly before shaking my head remembering something. '_The__ other__ sparkling__, __who __helped__ me __find__ you__. __Is __he__ alright__! __Did__ he __make __it__!_' Orion stood looking back at Ratchet, '_Have __a __look__ at__ their__ injuries__._' He then looked back at me as Ratchet stepped forward, bending down to inspect my leg. '_You__'__ll__ be __glad __to__ know __he __is__ well__._'

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_This is turning out to be the kind've a day, where you wanna slap yourself until you wake up. This didn't seem real to me, Orion certainly changed a lot, they all looked to him with respect. And it surprised me none the less when i learned everything that i thought happened yesterday, happened nearly a millenia ago._

_Boy what a punch in the face that was. I could only hope that this was some really strange dream..._

_heh, don't we all..._

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>Vira likes to refer to Optimus as Orion. It's a simple respect thing, she thinks using his birth name is a little more respective :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TF i do own Vira, Lunar, and this plot.

I don't like this chapter .

Read & Review~


	3. Bumblebee & the Alt form

_Chapter__ 3_

_**Bumblebee**__**and**__**Alt**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Dear Journal,_

_Things seem to happen for a reason, and you just have to accept it. For many it's hard to especially after learning devastating news._

_But my heart lept with joy! Bumblebee was alive! Even after all this time. And i wonder if time had changed me, had it changed him? Would he be the same innocent sparkling i met on cybertron?_

_ I pondered on this, changes lay on the changes of time. Life comes with challenges even if they lead back to your past, and then you begin to wonder were it all went wrong. And without knowing it the past comes back like a slap in the face._

_And it comes in the most unusual of ways..._

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p>I winced every now and then as Ratchet, i deemed was his name, continued his work on my injured leg. Apparently the cables were attached to important parts of my leg, which helped me move it.<p>

What i got from his droning of medical things was that i wasn't completely crippled. _Well __that__'__s __kind__'__ve__ good__..._ Was all i could think before i heard him start cursing, widening my optics at the strong language he decided to use.

'_Ratchet __please __refrain__ from__ using __such__ language __in__ a __femme__'__s__ presence__..._' I heard Orion muse quietly, only for Ratchet to ignore him, i couldn't help but laugh to myself. '_I__ don__'__t__ have__ the__ proper__ tools__ with__ me __nor__ the__ proper __cables__..._' Ratchet said as he turned to Orion, with a look of concern.

I looked over at Lunar who sat next to me in a stiff stance, acting like a little guard. I smiled lightly before a shadow fell over me, and a hand waving in front of my face.

I looked over to see Sunstreaker, as he spoke, and i got the feeling he wasn't the nicest of the Autobots. '_Ratchet__ cannot__ care __for__ you__ with out__ proper __tools__. __I__'__m__ going __to __be __taking__ you __back __to __base__._' He stated flatly.

I stared at him before looking back to see Orion and Sideswipe heading off in their vehicle forms. Ratchet was standing behind Sunstreaker typing something on a panel in his arm.

I looked back to Sunstreaker, alarmed to see him leaning closer, my cooling fans switching on. Not only because he was getting closer, but i was currently 'naked' by Cybertronian standard's.

My alarm must've been sensed by Lunar, for in one swift nano-klik he was standing over me and roared loudly at Sunstreaker, startling Ratchet, who seemed concerned, and Sunstreaker, who seemed now unamused.

'_Beast __i__ suggest __you__ back off __if__ you__ plan __on__ helping__ the__ femme__..._' Sunstreaker's voice was icy cold, and demanding. I looked from him to Lunar who wasn't backing down, decided i better do something before they fought.

I reached forward and petted Lunar's helm lightly, '_It__'__s__ alright__. __I__'__m __just__ a __little __stressed __is__ all__..._' I said softly as Lunar still stood his ground for what seemed like forever, before growling and backing off. After he made his retreat, i felt Sunstreaker slide one arm under my legs, being surprisingly gentle about it and another arm under my upper back, before lifting me off the ground and turning to Ratchet.

Said mech then turned and lead the way, muttering something, as Sunstreaker followed Lunar trailing closing behind. '_Your __lucky __you__ landed__ in __a __remote __location__..._' I looked up to the yellow mech, who seemed less than pleased.

I was confused. '_Why__? __Surely __this__ planet__ has __no __inelegant __life__ on __it__...?_' I questioned tilting my head, and i heard him chuckle lightly, '_Oh __how __i__ wish __that __were__ true__..._' He said quiet amused, only to confuse me more.

Before i could ask another question he spoke again. '_Might __i__ ask__ how __you__ knew__ Optimus__' __original__ name__? __And__ how__ you __some how __have__ no __clue __about__ the__ war__...?_' He tone was dry again, it amazed me how fast he went from somewhat 'happy' to cold-sparked.

I looked away, '_Long __story__..._' in all honest i guess part of me didn't want to tell and didn't want to learn what was going on. '_I__'__ve __got __time__._' He stated flatly, and i vented, glancing back at him.

'_Well__, __first __off __i__'__ve __been __in __stasis __lock __for__ nearly __a__ millenia__..._' I said still a little shocked from that fact. '_And__ my __mother __told__ me __his __name__ before__ she __left__ to__ fight__, __told__ me __if __i __ever __got __separated __from__ Elita __to __go __find __Orion__. __I __did __so __with __Bumblebee__..._'

Sunstreaker seemed to stumble slightly, and i latched onto him so he would drop me. But he regained his balance quickly and another question came from him. '_How __do__ you __know__ Bumblebee__._'

It was almost like a demand, more than a question and now i was afraid i had just done something wrong. '_W__-__When __i__ was__ with __Elita__ we __found__ him__, __and __Bumblebee __helped__ me __find__ Orion__. __I__-__i__ lost __sight __of __h__-__him __before __i__-__i__ went __into__ s__-__stasis __lock__..._'

I realised i had been stutter now, i was afraid again, was Bee important to them? Was he a leader of sorts now? Surely not, he was only about a vorn older than me. '_Don__'__t__ be__ afraid__, __Vira__. __I__ was__ just__...__confused__._' Sunstreaker spoke, he must've sensed my fear through my words.

All was silent afterwords, i stayed silent not want to bother Sunstreaker, he seemed like one of those mech's that could be annoyed and angered easily. I instead watched where we were going, spotting some large buildings, they didn't look as sturdy as Cybertron's so now i knew that it must've been built by the species that lived here.

I held on to Sunstreaker as we entered the perimeter of the base, the strange little creature's milling around cast glances at us, and i shuddered a bit. Would they hurt me? Us? '_They__'__re __hardly __any thing __to__ fear__, __Vira__._'

I looked up at Sunstreaker as we entered the building. '_Beside__'__s__ they__'__re__ our __allies__..._' I looked back over his shoulder at the small beings, almost as if they would leap at me and kill me, then my view was cut short as a sudden and horrifying memory graced my processors.

And instead of Sunstreaker's shoulder i was looking over my mother's watching my father was stabbed in the chest by the mech, who's sickening smile never left his face, as he watched my father die. And i screamed with all my spark.

Then i was suddenly shaken from my memory as Sunstreaker nearly fell from the sudden scream that rung in his processors, '_What __in__ great__ Primus__' __name__ are __you__ screaming__ for?__!_'

I looked around frantically as i was set on the berth, i was in a med bay of sorts. Not anywhere near Cybertron, or the evil mech. I looked up at Sunstreaker, who had a look between shock and annoyance, and was rubbing his head.

I rest my hand on my chest, venting out deeply before i had a spark-attack. '_N__-__nothing__...__It__ was __nothing__..._' I said quickly, as Sunstreaker gave me an odd look before growling lightly and turned leaving me alone in the med bay, well that is before both Ratchet and Lunar walked in.

Lunar leaped up onto the berth, sitting next to me a look of concern crossing his face. '_Are__ you__ alright__?_' He asked as Ratchet returned and began his work on her leg. '_Yeah __i__'__ll__ be__ fine__...__Just__ bad__ memory __is__ all__..._' I murmured wincing slightly as Ratchet pulled a damaged cable. '_That__'__s __not__ what__ my__ sensor__'__s__ are__ picking__ up__..._'

Ratchet spoke as he mended a cable, '_Your __stress __level__'__s __are__ raising__. __You__ sure__ you__ don__'__t__ want __to __talk__ about__ it__?_' Ratchet asked as i looked away from him and Lunar, '_I__'__m __fine__._' I stated sternly i didn't want to talk about, to me he died yesterday, and i still wasn't ready to except the bot seemed to want to bother me more about it, but i new Lunar would question me later.

Ratchet then gave me a report about my leg, saying it wasn't sever but i should be careful about how much strain i put on it. I was also told that it would best for me to stay in the med bay for a while, considering both Lunar and i were dangerously low on energon...

Yeah all of us knew that i wouldn't stay in the med bay for more then a few nano-klik's. I guess i was still a little sparkling inside, part of me still wanted to be a little prankster and have fun.

I had already planned revenge on Ratchet after he deemed it funny to disable my leg functions and now i couldn't walk anywhere until he fixed it. And even now as i sit leaning against the re-enforced walls, arms folded over my chest, and a childish pout on my face. Lunar had fallen in recharge awhile ago after Ratchet fixed his dents.

The CMO even made a point that i couldn't leave even if i tried. Apparently there was a guard at the door, i wasn't sure if it was a Autobot or a 'human'. _Strange__ name __for__ the __squishy__ creature__. _I mused they were tiny and _soft_ but i had seen and heard they had weapons much to our own.

That thought wasn't helping me much. I wasn't sure whether i was a guest an ally, or worst a prisoner. I didn't like that thought. Slag! I was a sparkling last i remembered and now i was drawn into this war! Not on my own will either.

I pouted for some time more before i decided to go through the 'human language' data pack among many Ratchet gave me, might as well seeing as they all were speaking it more. Then the door to the med bay opened and a yellow mech walked in followed by Orion. The yellow mech looked familiar but it wasn't Sunstreaker.

'_How__ are __feeling__?_' Orion asked as he stood next to my berth casting a glance at Lunar, '_I__ see __he__'__s__ doing__ well__._' I nodded silently, "I...am good." I said in english, Orion smiled seeming to be happy i learned the language quickly.

But i couldn't help but keep my gaze on the yellow mech, who's wings perked when i looked at him. "_You __know __me__...! ...__Are__ we __friends__...?_" I tilted my head he seemed familiar but why was his voice so strained? Or rather sounded like different people?

"Vira. I'm sure you remember him. This is Bumblebee." Orion motion to the yellow mech who's wings quivered, humming as he waved. My optic's widened, as i gazed over Bumblebee. Was this really him he looked so strong compared to the small little sparkling i found on Cybertron. "Bumblebee?" My optics filled with tears as i smiled, "Your okay! Your alive! It's me Vira!"

I smiled as Bumblebee nodded and began dancing as some music blasted from his speaker's, "_Fifty __percent __pain__, & __a__ hundred __percent __reason __to__ remember __the __name__!_" I couldn't help but laugh _he __really__ grew __up_, was all i could think about. Other than the fact he actually survived, my spark leaped with joy.

I only snapped out of my thoughts when Bee wrapped his arms around me and hugged me with a fraction of the strength he had. I could imagine what he could do to his enemies, as i hugged back, "_We __are __friends__!...__For__ Life__. ...__I__ never__ forgot__..._"

I smiled as the audio came in different voices from his speakers, that was another thing. "Bee. What happened to your voice?" I asked curiously as he released me, more clips playing through the speakers, "_Sever__ damage __in __battle__! ...__Still__ not__ functional__. ...__Repairs __in __progress__._" I didn't know what to say, from what i gained was that he lost his voice.

It sadden me. He was so lively, not that he isn't now, but still. His voice was so happy and fun loving. It almost hurt not being able to hear it, "Which reminds me," Came the all to familiar voice of the CMO as he walked in, "I need to have look at your vocal processors."

I laughed at the look Bee gave Ratchet an odd look as the sound of a child echoed through his speakers with an 'Awww'. Apparently it wasn't very fun to be Ratchet's patient. It wasn't like long before we were talking like old friends.

Orion had left some time ago telling me that once Ratchet allowed me to leave the med bay, i would be going to get some sort of alt form. I was really sure why, he said it was something about undercover stuff, i didn't get it until Bee explained it.

"So i have to find a vehicle form in order to hide from the humans?" I asked slightly confused, he nodded with a "_Yep__!_" I tapped my lip absentmindedly, "But the humans have seen us already...So why?" He shook his head. "_Soldier__...__humans__...__Allies__! …__Rest__ of__ the __world__... __Does __not __know__...!_" There were more?

Well it is a pretty big planet. I nodded, before i suddenly shuddered, "Would you please warn me before you do that." I muttered looking towards Ratchet who finished scanning me and was typing something in his data pad.

"No." Was all he said and i looked at Bee, who shrugged, "_Ratchet__...__A__ little__ strange__!_" He hummed as he laughed and i couldn't help but join in, but jumped when a _**clang **_rang out and Bee stumbled back rubbing his head.

The wrench that Ratchet threw clattered to the floor, "I am not strange!" The CMO snapped back. "How about you quit slagging off and go find something to do!" Bee hummed in defeat, turning to leave, "_Sorry__...__Don__'__t__ have__ a__ death __wish__._" Bee stated before leaving and i giggled, knowing neither of them meant any harm.

"Now for you." I stopped laughing and looked back at him, as he walked over, opening a panel on each of my legs, messing with a few wires, before closing both panels. "Your leg function's are back online, and the cables have been repaired but are still likely to snap from to much pressure."

He stated as i flexed my legs venting in relief as i flung my legs over the side of the berth, as someone entered the med bay. I jumped of the berth staggering forward as soon as i hit the ground, and ran into someone in the process. I looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey Sideswipe!" I said as he laughed, helping me to stand up right, still keeping an arm around me, "Well look who's finally out of the Doc's care. And speaking english no less." I smiled as i straighted myself feeling slightly embarrassed being held by him. I could then hear my cooling fans switch on and immediately regretted ever standing, when i saw his smirk.

I was about to snap about it until someone cursed outside. "Oh yea Sunny." I blinked, "Oh you mean Sunstreaker." He laughed again before leading me out of the med bay, i waved bye to Ratchet before exiting. "It's his nickname." Sideswipe said as the entered the hall to see the said mech leaning against the wall, with a look between being flustered and annoyed.

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself, Sideswipe..." Sunstreaker remarked rather displeased, and i looked at him confused, "What does he mean Sideswipe?" I asked as the silver mech laughed nervously.

"Ha! I'll explain later...Right now Optimus wants to see you in the hanger." He said quickly and pulled me along to the 'hanger', Sunstreaker following. I was still curious as to what he meant so now i had something to bug them later for.

I stumbled along trying not to step on any of the humans, much to my embarrassment some of the mech's laughed, i knew they meant no harm though. It probably was funny seeing a Cybertronian jumping around like this. By this point humans made it clear to stay away from me until further notice.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Sideswipe said patting my back lightly. "Yeah, i don't think i'd ever get used to all these squishes..." I said as a matter of fact, as Sunstreaker chuckled quietly, clearly amused.

I vented in relief when we entered the hanger, which had more space and seemingly less humans. There were a bunch of vehicle's lined up there and Orion seemed to be talking to another large mech.

"Hey Optimus. Looks who's here." Sideswipe shouted as the leader turned, along with the other Autobot, and smiled, "Nice to see you up and about." I nodded shyly having my arms folded over my chest, the thought of being 'naked' still on my mind.

"Yeah thanks your medical officer." I said with a small smile. Orion chuckled, and stepped forward. "So i assume Bumblebee filled you in on the terms of the Alt form?" He asked and i nodded, "Yep he covered it all."

Orion nodded and then gestured to the vehicle's. "You can choose between any of these. When you've finished here, Bumblebee will be in the back. He will help you with driving lessons."

I nodded as he left before i looked over the cars before me, as a whistle sound behind me. "Damn! You got the nice choices." I looked back at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both leaning against a large support beam, gazing at the vehicle's. Sideswipe was grinning, "I say go for the Red Carrera."

He said pointing to the red car. "Ha! No way go for theFerrari." Sunstreaker stated, "Slag no..." I laughed lightly as they began bickering, this place was so lively it felt like home.

My mind then drifted off sadness returning, i shook my head, chasing the thoughts away.I then looked back at the vehicle's, "Hmm, Decisions, decisions..." My vision came across something white. I point at the white car.

It looked sleek and fast, i hummed quietly before my optic's flickered and i searched the human's world wide web. And came across a picture of the same vehicle. I whistled, it was brand new by the human standards and amazingly cool looking.

I grinned widely, _Lamborghini__ Jota__, __huh__? _Without a second thought i scanned the white vehicle, gaining every little detail of the form. Before i locked it into my mind, and put my processors to work.

"Ouch. She denied us both." I heard Sideswipe say before he whistled, "Nice choose, Vira." I laughed lightly in my new alt form, turning the wheels slowly but not moving forward. I quickly transformed back to my robot form, glancing at the new shiny white armor.

I looked over my shoulder seeing i had something identical to Bee's wings. I looked back as Sideswipe nudge his brother, "I bet Sunny's proud." He winked, "This mech here choose the same thing, huh Sunny?" The yellow mech scoffed and looked away, Sideswipe laughed, i got the feeling Sunny didn't like me that much.

I shrugged it off though, as i gazed back over my new form, i had got slightly taller by a foot at least. "_Hey __com__'__on__!...__Drivin__' __ain__'__t__ easy__!_" I smiled and looked back to see Bumblebee waving his hand as he stood at the back of the hanger, by the opening. "_Lets__ go__!...__Time__'__s__ a__ wasting__!_" I shook my head and jogged over to the yellow autobot, "Well lets get started!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

It's seems as if i'm losing my sanity. Why did my mind decide to start giving me flashbacks i'll never know. But as i am now i realize this happened for a reason, these flashbacks are telling me something. I am afraid that i may find out faster than i would want to.

These autobots are cautious...Sure they seemed friendly but something more was going on, was it the war taking its toll?

I hope so because i really don't want any drama...

~ Vira

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>Ignore all the dumbass mistakes please :)

**Disclamer: **i don't own anything but Vira Lunar and the plot

Read & review~


	4. Driving lessons & Confrontations

_Chapter__ 4_

_**Driving **__**Lessons**__** & **__**Confrontations**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Dear Journal,_

_Friendship._

_It's probably the most powerful thing in the world. You know with all your spark you have a friend til the end, when you see their dedication and loyalty to not only you but all others around. _

_At times during the heat of war its hard to tell who you can trust but it all comes the same. For a world without friendship and understanding is world not worth living in. _

_Sometimes all it takes is to look past the harsh exterior to see the gentle spark within._

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p>"How the frag do i drive this thing!"<p>

_Everyone__'__s __first __question__._ I thought as i skidded in a circle coming to a stop, trying to calm my processors as i heard Bee's all so adorable laugh as he drove up to me.

I couldn't be mad at him, though. He's like a big brother in way. "_It__'__s __really__ simple__!...__Don__'__t __give __in__! __Try __again__!_" He stated through different voice clips, as he laughed. He wasn't the only one either.

Lunar had woken up not long ago, Ratchet had explained thoroughly why he recharged so much. I had to laugh though, apparently Lunar was still a younling, well on the verge of an adult. but it made me wonder, how he knew everything he did. I didn't ask Ratchet, though, fearing he'd go into a rather long and boring lecture.

Lunar had taken his own alt form, something the humans call a 'four-wheeler.' Kind've like a smaller version of a car. Something the humans used for 'off roading' i had searched it up a while ago and was now determined to try it myself.

"Oh come on Vira! You have to at least put some effort into it!" He shouted from the side lines. I reved my engine in annoyance, and turned to face him, "Slag it! Or i'll run you over!" He laughed again, and with more annoyance i turned back to Bumblebee, "Come'on let's finish this lesson already."

"_Pedal__ to __the __metal__!_" A random voice came from his speakers as he reved his engine, turning around so we faced the same direction. "_Take __it__ easy__!...__Things__ will__ get__ better__ in __time__._" He stated as he began to drive forward slowly and i followed suit.

It was the same each time, we started out slow before gaining speed. Which, of course, each time i panicked and ended up stopping, now i was afraid i'd never be able to drive. Well what was that human saying? _'__If__ you __don__'__t__ succeed__, __try__, __try__ again__' _?

This thought crossed my processors many times as we sped down the runway. It actually felt amazing to be going at such speeds, feeling the wind run over my form, the thrill of being so fast. It seemed all the mech's here enjoyed it, especially the younger twins.

In fact when Bumblebee and i arrived at the runway, the younger twins where having some sort of death race. Well reckless driving, mixed in with a good few human and cybertonian curses. I even think they somehow made up their own language.

Bumblebee did his best to cover my audio processors from the _colorful_ language...I could on stare head amused and horrified. Lets just say such words should never be said again...

Another thing about driving, cars do go at different speeds, and the first time i tried moving forward i nearly crashed into a military plane. It caused a lot of uproar not from the autobots, but from the humans. Boy their nasty little vermin when ticked off.

Bumblebee made it clear that i had to be careful, things could explode very easily around here. I shrugged it off, it was something i picked from the humans and had started doing out of habit.

I mulled over these random memories, laughing lightly at the plane incident. Hell it was scary at the time but now it's funny as pit! I shook the thought as i raced with Bumblebee, it was so much fun! Humans may have primitive technology, but they knew how to make a car!

It was near late afternoon now, and i had just been idling on the runway, waiting for Bee. He said he had to ask Optimus for permission. On what it wasn't sure. I just sat and waited, reading through more of my data packs, purposely ignoring some packs. My mind wasn't ready for...that stuff.

I hummed quietly, reading through some information on our planet's history. Unaware of the silver corvette sneaking up from behind. I stopped humming suddenly aware of another presence, and then without giving me the chance to find out what it was, something bumped me from behind.

Just the slightest little bump, and i burst forward with sudden speed, driving off the runway, and skidding into the sand, turning around as i did so. Fear pulsing through me, "What the frag!" I snapped watching as the silver corvette drove up to the edge of the run way, it's form shaking with laughter.

"Geez Vira! i was just kidding!" The form shook again with laughter, "Although your reaction was pretty funny!" I rested on my axles just a bit. Sideswipe. I should've guessed, "You piece of slag! I nearly had a spark-attack!" I shot back, mostly out of the sudden panic i had been put through.

I drove back up on to the runway as Sideswipe backed up, "Heh, _sorry_ just came by to see how the driving lesson was going." He said in a mocking tone, flashing his lights, before chuckling. I reved my engine, "Primus! How does Sunstreaker deal with you!" I laughed, "Not even a day of being here and i already want to kick your aft."

He snickered, "Sometimes i wonder that myself. So how are the lesson's?" He asked idling in front of me. "Eh, good. Considering i'm still alive." I said with a laugh, the memory of the humans running for the hills, flashed in my mind, "Poor, poor humans..."

"Ah yes. Sunny would've been proud." Sideswipe vented amusingly, and i shook on my wheels, with a laugh. Apparently the yellow warrior, had a grudge against humans, i still had yet to figure out why. Also something i learned is that these two were quite the pranksters. And after learning this i couldn't help but silently laugh like a mad scientist, i had comrades, in the art of pranks!

"I see then at least we have something in common." I mused, the yellow twin had made it clear he didn't like me, i shook it off though. Who the frag cares if one mech had an issue? "_Departure __granted__...__Long __drive__ ahead__. ...__Ready__?_"

I turned to see the yellow camaro driving towards us, "And at that i make my exit!" Sideswipe said before he turned and speed off. I shook on my axles lightly, before turning to Bumblebee, "Yep let's get moving!"

I wasn't really sure if he had clearance to take me anywhere but the base, probably what he had asked Orion about, but hey! I wasn't going to complain, there were no squishes out here!

We zoomed along the outer land of what Bee deemed a reasonable distance, in which we weren't defying any rules and where danger was little to none.

Of course for some reason danger seemed to find me, and i loved it! I speed around like i was a crazy maniac on high grade. It was thrilling, although i knew i'd be complaining latter for getting dirty but oh well.

**Slow****down****!...****Way**** to ****fast****...****danger****!...** I could hear Bee through the comm link but was ignoring it, can ya blame a femme? This was thrilling and in no way in pit was i going to go back to base without a little fun. **Vi****..****Ra****... ****Going**** to ****far****!...****I****can****'****t****-** He stopped talking figuring it was nothing i continued on.

I swerved around a few plateau's, enjoying the little obstacle's thrown my way, before finally skidding to a stop, doing a U turn, engine reving as i waited for Bee to appear. But i saw no sign of him. I waited. Nothing. Now i was worried.

His last transmission was cut, well i thought he had just stop talking. I quickly transformed, dusting myself off looking around i saw no sign of Bumblebee nor the base. And i was now at the entrance to some sort of canyon.

I stood there for a bit absentmindedly rubbing my aching leg, waiting. **Bee****?** i called through the comm link only to hear distortion, i vented in irritation, looks like i'd be getting into more trouble than i realized.

For now was i not only lost on an unknown planet, but there was a war going on. I threw my arms above my head stretching lightly, ready for a long trek to who knows where.

I stopped mid stretch as a voice rang through the canyon, "Well, Well. Haven't seen a femme in awhile." I dropped my arms and turned to look but no one was there, my optic's flashed slightly, and i shuttered, great now i was hearing things. Not only were my memories driving me insane but now there were voices.

I turned forward only to gasp and stumble back. My view of the open desert was blocked by a black armored mech, who was roughly a good foot taller, was standing before me. Narrowed red optic's that looked somewhat amused as he gazed down at me.

I stood there staring at him, for what seemed like forever, neither of us said a word before i decided to break the silence, "Um...Hello..." I said nervously, admittedly punching myself in the face mentally. _What __a__ stupid __thing __to __say__!_

The amusement didn't leave his optic's but now he seemed confused, "Hello..." He said slowly, folding his arms over his chest. "Are you not afraid?" He said as he looked me up and down. And i couldn't help but feel offended at the look he gave me.

"Should...i be?" I asked slightly confused, was he an enemy? He then laughed, darkly but it didn't seem to come out as anything evil.

His laughing turned to a low chuckle as he looked back at me, "What is your name femme?" I glanced around a little, unsure and confused but he seemed to be harmless. Much to my dismay he could be a number of things, "My name is Vira..."

" You are?" I asked politely with a smile, the mech seemed taken aback, he stiffened and stared at me for some time, before i saw him casting glances to the side, almost uncertain. Why would he be? Was he afraid something would happen? "My designation is Barricade..."

I smiled, my spark beating unusually, i almost felt like i knew him somehow. I instead shook it off before holding out my hand to shake his something i learn from the humans. He seemed confused and hesitant but took my hand and shook it slowly, i closed my optics and smiled wider, "It's nice to meet you Barricade."

I opened my optics again to see him look suddenly irritated, unsure and annoyed... i wasn't sure. Did i do something wrong? But before i could even identify the emotion it quickly changed to anger, "Are you ok?" I asked letting go of his hand, and he took a step back. "You should go back to where ever you came from, femme..."

He had a warning tone in it. I didn't move though i was now afraid but what about him? Was he warning me of danger? "What's wrong are you in danger? Are we in danger?" I asked taking a step forward, reaching forward and he stepped back.

"Slag it, Femme! It is not me but _you_ who is in danger!" I stopped mid reach, almost shocked, scared, a little of both. He vented, "It is best for me to leave now," He said before walking past me, "Your friend is looking for you..." I quickly turned watching him retreat into the canyon.

"Wait!" I didn't mean to shout it, but i wanted to gain his attention, and it seemed to work, "Can we meet again? Here? Tonight?" I asked as he stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "I don't think that would be a good idea..."

"Please Barricade?" I asked taking a step forward, stopping when i heard the rev of an engine in the distance, and i knew Bumblebee was getting close. He stared for a few kliks more before venting, "Alright, _Vira_." I looked at him, with surprise. before smiling, "But please keep it a secret..."

I thought over it, wondering why i would need to keep it secret from the others? "Your friends and i...We don't get along so well..." He stated flatly, as i nodded, understanding slightly, but not fully there was something else and i wanted to find out what it was.

"I will keep it a secret, Barricade." He then nodded, seeming pleased with my answer before turning, "I will see you tonight then...Vira." He then ran forward shifting to a police cruiser, and driving off quickly. I stood watching as he left, "See ya then Barricade." I whispered as he disappeared from view.

**Vi****..****Ra****! ...****Are**** you**** crazy****! ...****Leader****...****Everyone**** worried**** sick****...!** I turned to see Bumblebee driving towards me quickly shifting forms. "_...__Are__ you __alright__?_" He asked, must be because of my vacant look, i shook my head. "Yea i'm good lets get back before i cause more trouble." I said grinning.

"_Are__ you __sure__? ...__I __sensed__...__Enemy__ nearby__..._" Bumblebee stated gazing around warily, i shook my head quickly. _I__ promised__ Barricade__! _"N-No i just got lost is all...Come on let's go." I said, venting as i turned and walked away from the canyon, Bumblebee hesitated, but followed anyway completely unaware we were being watched as we drove away from the canyons.

I drove quietly back with Bumblebee, my processors working at an all time high. Part of me wondered why Barricade didn't get along well with the Autobots, and why he didn't want to meet Bumblebee. I guess it wasn't my place to question it, but i wanted answers now!

But i could risk it not without personally asking Barricade or even giving away our plans. Barricade's looks and actions were more than enough to tell me there was more to it. Now i was suddenly wondering how i was going to sneak away from base, to meet Barricade...That could wait till later.

For now it seemed Bumblebee had warned his friends about my little incident, and now i was confronted with a very unhappy Lunar and equally so Orion. I shifted forms as soon as we entered the base and walked forward with Bumblebee. "Vira..." I vented and lifted my hands, "I'm sorry Orion. I kind've got excited and lost track of Bumblebee." I said, hopefully Bumblebee wouldn't get in trouble.

Orion's face plate's seemed to soften, "That may be. But Bumblebee was in charge of your protection at the time. If he ordered you stop, you must listen. And Bumblebee." I was now rubbing my arm and looking down like a scorned child, boy i hated being lectured.

"Be a little careful next time." Bumblebee nodded then his wings hung low. "_Unknown__ signature__...__Northeast__. __Fear__ it__...__May__ be__ enemy__!..._" Bumblebee stated through the multitude of clips and i gripped my arm unconsciously, they would find Barricade for sure!

"Are you alright?" I had completely ignored the conversation, and must have a pretty fearful look on my face, for Lunar to ask such a question. I shook my head. "I'm fine...Just, uh, tired is all." I smiled and made a gesture like i was waving it off, he gave me a look though telling me this wasn't over. "Look i'm fine. No harm, No foul."

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation at hand." I turned to see Sunstreaker who didn't look happy about all that had been happening today, _surprise__, __surprise__..._ "Boy your Mr. Moody Bot aren't you...?"

He stepped forward threateningly, glowering down at me darkly, and i couldn't help but shrink back, "This isn't a game! We're at war! That possible signature could have been a Decepticon! Who would not think twice about murdering a femme if he got the chance!"

I stared at him for a few klik's, he must've seen something in my face, because he backed off slightly, "Just listen to order's next time, femme." He growled then stalked off, in a rather moody way. "So Mr. Moody Bot, huh?"

I looked down to Lunar who seemed pretty amused, though the seriousness was still there, "Nice nickname." I laughed shaking my head, "Well he is. And that's saying something considering his twin is constantly happy." I said watching as Sunstreaker walked off.

There was a laugh from behind, "Don't take it personally, Vira. Sunstreaker is always an aft." I turned to Sideswipe as he walked up to me, "He just worries. Femme's are his weak spot." He grinned with a smirk and i rolled my optics. "Yeah right. I think he has a grudge against me or something." Sideswipe laughed lightly, and i found myself really liking his laugh. It was cheerful, and full of life.

"Nah Sunny doesn't hate you. Like i said he's just a jerk to everybot." Sideswipe smiled before walking towards his twin, "Just try to stay out of trouble, V."

I shook my head with a laugh, i already had a nickname. "He is right though, Vira." Lunar said as i glanced back at the cybertronian cat. "You must be careful, danger seems to be everywhere around here."

"Oh and Ratchet wants to see you." He said before turning away, and i couldn't help but notice the mark on his new armor. It was a strange face like symbol, it was the Autobot symbol. I grinned amazed that i'd become an autobot with just a simple mark, well i'd probably need to actually be able to fight, but whatever, a femme can imagine, can't she?

My feet had suddenly started moving and i was heading back to the med bay, to see Ratchet working quietly on something. "Hey. Uh Lunar told me you wanted to see me?" The CMO muttered something in return and waved his hand towards a berth.

I raised an optic ridge, _Wow__ everyone __is__ moody__, __huh__?_ I decided best not to annoy him, and took a seat.

After a few nano-klik's he walked over still muttering to himself, while carrying some tools. "So uh, is this ganna hurt?" I asked just out curiousity, and i never thought i'd here such a moody mech laugh like he did. "Haha! No, don't worry this won't hurt at all." I smiled lightly as he worked the metal onto my shoulder armor.

"So what do i need this mark for?" As far as i was concerned i was no solider, no medic, no nothing, but the annoying femme who got into trouble.

"Our 'marks' help identify sides, but there are also trackers in them. So if you were ever taken captive, we could find you." He said as he whipped off some of the metal debris, before walking around the berth and working on my other shoulder, "They serve many purposes..." He muttered as he mended the metal.

I pondered over this, _Track__ me__? _ Did that mean when i went to meet Barricade tonight, that they could find me? Boy i hoped not.

He soon finished and i was about to leave but he stopped me, "I still need to run a little test," Ratchet then looked at the data pad on his arm typing some things, "Just to be sure the trackers are working."

Both my mark's beeped blinking blue, for a few klik's, before they went silent again. "Alright your free to go," He said waving his hand, before typing some more things in the data pad.

I rolled my optic's before walking out of the med bay. Finding myself really bored, so i head out of the building, trying my best not to step on any of the humans. Still wondering why we sided with such small creatures.

I headed out of the building, and stood outside musing over this as i watched the sunset, it was quiet beautiful, this planet was defiantly not Cybertron, but it did have a certain beauty to it, that made me smile.

I stood there for some time, just enjoying the calm air. It was so different here. Almost like the world itself was calm, no one ever seemed in a rush, and it was nice. "Earth does have a slight beauty to it, huh?"

I looked over my shoulder spotting Sideswipe, as he leaned against the door frame to the hanger. I smiled, "Yeah it does have a charm now doesn't it?"

He nodded quietly before walking over to stand beside me. "Hey, i just wanted say me and Sunny are sorry for the little mishap earlier." I shook my and laughed waving it off.

"Nah, you were just being extra cautious," I murmured, before i rubbed my leg slightly, "Could've bit a little careful though." He snickered, "Sunny won't admit it, but he's sorry too."

I grinned and shook my head at the thought, somehow Sunstreaker didn't seem like the type to ever get emotional and actually apologize. "Somehow i don't think that's true. He really dislikes me.." Sideswipe smirked and nudged me playfully.

"That's not true. Sunny may not be the brightest of mech's, but he does have a spark." I smiled, i guess even the hard, head-strong, badass warriors has a soft spot. "He's actually been planning on giving a gift to ya, as a 'i'm sorry' kind've thing."

Now i really laughed, it just didn't seem like something Sunstreaker would do. Well the again how the hell would i know? I've only known the guy for like a day.

"Don't laugh it's true." Sideswipe said as he himself seemed to laugh at the idea. "Sunny is a nice guy once you get to know him." I nodded then i looked at him, i now was interested. What could this gift be? So with a smirk, i asked, "Can i know wha-"

"Nope. Won't tell ya what it is. Brother's Oath." Sideswipe said defensively, raising his hands. "I wasn't even suppose to tell you at all." I laughed and pushed him lightly, "Jerk."

He chuckled shaking his head, "I'm not that bad..." He smirked before he turned, "Well i think it's time i turned in for a good recharge." I nodded looking back towards the sunset as it now began to disappear, "Alright, i'm going to stay up a bit longer, i guess i'll see ya in the morning."

I did feel tired but i had spent the last millenia in stasis lock, so recharge was the last thing on my mind. Sideswipe shrugged, "Alright then, 'Night." Was all he said before he disappeared into the building. It was dark by now, the busyness of the base had dulled down quite a lot, and i was sure i was now the only Autobot awake.

I waited a little longer watching a few soldiers head back to the base, before i began to move quietly until i reached the fence that surrounded the base. Stepping over it i paused casting a glance behind me before i turned transforming down to my vehicle form and driving off.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_Their all so kind, i never thought i'd see anymore kindness since that horrible indecent back on Cybertron. Bumblebee is so kind, he's taught me so much already. Sunstreaker. Sure the he is an aft but i'm sure Sideswipe was right i just need to get under that hard exterior. Ah Sideswipe, he's so kind and amazing he makes me laugh with the stupidest of jokes, he's a good friend for life i'm sure._

_And then Barricade. There's something about him, like my spark knows him from long ago, and part of me wonders why was he alone? Why didn't he live with the Autobots? Hmm i guess that's something i'll just have to ask him._

_Oh and on a mental note. When sneaking off without permission make sure no one is following you..._

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Note:** Not really like this chapter

Read & review :)


	5. Barricade

_Chapter__ 5_

_**Barricade**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Dear Journal,_

_The past has a strange way of making itself known. You expect the memories to leave and be replaced by new fonder ones. Of course it seems like the future has made plans with the past, to bring back what once was lost to the near present. _

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p>I drove along for some time, stopping every now and then to be sure no one was following. I did however fear that i had gotten lost, that was until i caught sight of the same plateau structure's.<p>

I drove my way silently through them, hoping that Barricade kept his promise and would meet me there. It would be pretty embarrassing if he didn't, and I'll be damned if i get dissed by a mech!

I drove up to the canyon entrance, transforming, and walked further in then i did earlier today. Casting glances around the tall structure before walking over to a pile of ruble. Jumping on top of a boulder i sat down, 'Indian style' as the humans called it and waited. I turned my gaze to the stars, a pang of home sickness setting it.

It hurt. Last i remembered i was just a little sparkling living a happy life, with two loving parents, plenty of friends! Even my older brother... Until that hated mech destroyed my father, and my mother disappeared never to be heard of again.

And before all of that my sibling had run off, after a heated fight between him and our parents. I loved him, he was strong and proud just like our father. My spark ached greatly at this thought, it felt like he was here right next to me but i knew it was a lie...

I vented softly, watching the stars as i whipped a stray tear from my face. "I would ask what's wrong. But i fear it could be something you don't want to speak about..."

I turned quickly to see the all to familiar form of Barricade standing beside the boulder i was sitting on, arms crossed. I smiled, "You came."

That was all i said as he looked at me a strange look in his optics. "Of course i did, femme. Now," He said as he looked forward again, "I believe i should be asking what is wrong, yes?" The black mech asked and i vented quietly.

"I miss Cybertron." I stated slowly, as he shifted a bit, clearly the statement struck him somehow. "It so strange...It felt like yesterday that i was a sparkling..."

I suddenly felt my voice get ever so quieter as i spoke, "And now a millenia later, i find out Cybertron is no more..." It was silent for a while, as i absentmindedly whipped some tears from my face. "War does terrible things..." He finally spoke, still staring off into the desert.

"We can't change what happened, so there's no use worrying about the past..." He stated flatly, but i knew he meant well. "May i ask one question, femme?" He asked and i turned feeling his gaze on me, "How is it that you have no idea of this war?"

I stared for a few klik's before speaking, "When i was young i guess i experienced the first feud of the war, Orion tried to help me..." I stated looking back to the sky, "I guess the fear got to much and i've been in stasis lock for a millenia now..."

It was silent again, before he spoke, "Why did you ask me to come back." It was a statement, i knew, but something told me he was wary, did he think it was a trap? "Because, well...You seemed lonely..." I hoped i didn't offend him.

"And i kind've wanted to get to know you more...i kind've feel like i've met you before." I said looking back, he still had that look upon his face, blank and emotionless. And it was true, something in her spark was telling her they had met at some point before.

"I'm a rouge i live alone..." He stated, and i could sense the slightest anger in his voice. I lowered my head looking away as i clearly flinched from his words. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bother you then..." I said quietly standing.

And for my wonder less luck my bad leg to gives out and i wince as pain hit me, _must__'__ve__been__the__odd__way__i__was__sitting_. I realised then that i had yet to face plant into the ground, instead i was being supported by strong, warm arms.

I hated myself right now, i was so damn clumsy, and i feared he'd laugh at my stupidity, but he didn't. "Your injured." It was a simple statement obviously meant to ignore the recent conversation.

I looked down at my leg as the cables leaked energon, "I'm fine. I-" His grip tightened, stopping me from speaking, "You should not have left medical care." I looked up at him seeing the seriousness in his optics.

"But i said i'd meet you here. And i was fine when..." He narrowed his optics dangerously, and i stopped talking instantly, "I am not as important as your psychical health." I shrunk back from his gaze and he must've noticed for he stopped staring as intensely, but still held a firm look. "How did you get injured?" He asked helping me to a sitting position, before he took a gentle hold on my leg, observing the damage.

"I got it when i fought with the Autobots..." I said with a slight wince, and he jerked his head up, "Those Auto-scum attacked you?" I flinched slightly, now thinking this wasn't a good idea, "Well kind've, i mean i was pinned and demanded information...But i don't think they meant harm." He snorted and looked back at the cables, "If they didn't i don't think you'd be in this position..."

He seemed to be having trouble getting to the injured cables. Because next i knew he was unsnapping the catches that held the white armor to my protoform, he stopped before fully removing the armor. "I don't want to disrespect you..." He muttered looking towards me. The protoform was very _sensitive_ to a cybertronian. And after reading some stuff about Cybertronian Anatomy, i had a _very__good_ idea of what he meant, i shook my head, "D-don't worry it's ok."

The black mech seemed to hesitate more, before he nodded, and gingerly took the armor off, setting down beside him. He returned to the cables gently moving them, "They're not badly damage, but i'm not a medic, i don't think i can fix this." He murmured, and I smiled lightly.

"It's ok i'll just walk back and have Ratchet fix it..." Barricade shook his head, slowly. "No. You wouldn't make it, these cables control your leg movement, to much stress and they'll snap." He then reattached my armor, carefully.

He then sat there mulling it over, before he stood, ready to speak, but stopped as a bright light fell on them. I covered my optics before i dared to look, hearing the sound of an angry engine rev.

Before i can react, the all to familiar yellow and black striped camaro speed towards us, transforming mid drive, and tackled Barricade. "Bumblebee! Stop!" I tried to stand as the young soldier attacked Barricade. "Don't hurt him!"

I yelled in panic as Barricade was thrown to the ground, and what upset me more was that he wasn't fighting back. "_Are__ you__ crazy__!_" Bumblebee yelled through his speakers, "_Barricade__...__Enemy__! ...__You __could__ have __been__ killed__!_" He yelled as he pinned Barricade, who i was mentally begging to fight back or run.

"But he didn't! He was trying to help me, Bee! Please let him go!" I feel after my first attempt to stand, and watched as Bumblebee shook his head, "_Leaders__ order__! __Must__ protect__...__Back__ up __coming__!_"

I tried to stand again, "Slag it femme stay down!" My optics darted to Barricade, after he shouted, "Your health is more important. Allow them to do what they must..." I stared and surely Bumblebee would understand now.

But the yellow mech made no move to get off Barricade. Instead he stayed where he was, holding his plasma cannon's at Barricade's head, as more lights filled the canyon.

"I'm so sorry Barricade...!" I whispered as two more vehicle's drove up transforming as well. He stared at me for some time, before he closed his optics, "Don't be. It was bound to happen." I whimpered as another black mech ran past me towards them, and helped to detain Barricade. "Vira." I looked over to see Orion as he bent down to help me stand, "Orion, please! I'm sorry i didn't listen! But please don't hurt him!" I begged the Autobot leader, as i leaned against him.

Orion looked from me to the others who had Barricade in a sitting position, with hand braces on. "We will discuss this when we return to base. For now, you need medical assistance." I stared at Barricade who wouldn't look at me, and i felt my spark break at the sight. _It__'__s__ all__ my __fault__..._

The walk back was spark-wrenching. Orion was carrying me back as Bumblebee and Ironhide walked with Barricade behind us. "Why did you leave the base, Vira? You could have gotten hurt or worse..."

I looked at my hands suddenly finding them very interesting, he then questioned me again, this time more sternly, "Vira?" I vented, "I-I didn't mean to. He just he seemed so lonely. He even said he lived alone!" I looked up at him, "I just wanted to lighten his life a bit..."

"Your intentions are pure, but you must realize that it could have turned for the worst." He said softly but sternly, i knew this was only half of the lecture i was due for.

"He could have lied to you, you could have been ambushed, captured or killed." I nodded silently my spark still ached at the thought of what they would do to him. "Please just don't hurt him...He was really just trying to help me..."

Orion seemed to ponder on this, and i held my breath, before he vented, "I will allow no harm to come to him..." I smiled, venting myself in relief, at least Barricade would be okay. "You can't be serious, Optimus."

I stiffened hearing Ironhide speak up from behind, "He's a Decepticon. He's nothing but trouble." I ignored them as they conversed about what to do with Barricade, it was all my fault! I should have listened, i shouldn't have asked him to meet again.

We reached the base as the sun began to rise, tinting the sky with beautiful colors. Though i barely paid much attention. I was too worried about Barricade.

And when we entered the building i regretted ever leaving, Lunar was fragged off, and Ratchet didn't seemed to pleased to hear that my cables had come loose again. I sat in the med bay staring at the ceiling as Ratchet worked on my leg.

"You lucky there wasn't much damage." Ratchet mumbled as he reattached my armor, "Any worse and you might not be walking." I vented quietly as i sat up, watching as Ratchet took his tools and returned them, before typing into his computer.

I felt the urge to ask him a multitude of questions. Many pertaining to why they had such a dislike of Barricade. Was there a reason that they hated each other?

"Ratchet." He hummed letting me know i had his attention, "Is Barricade really all that bad...?" The old medic seemed to take his time thinking about this, "Barricade is a difficult Decepticon. He rather work on own will, but follows orders none the less." I rested my head in my hand watching him work as he spoke.

"But he said he lived alone. Would that mean he doesn't work for the Decepticons?" I asked as he looked over his shoulder a thoughtful look. "It's seems as though he may have gone rouge. But there is still the possibility that he lied to get to you." I shook my head, "No. He didn't. I saw the look he gave me. He cared..."

Ratchet turned back to me, slightly curious. If he was going to ask more, he stopped as the doors to the med bay opened. Bumblebee walked in and waved at me humming happily, but i looked away, i wasn't ready to face him just yet.

After all he ignored my plea's for Barricade's safety. He gave a sad beeping sound before walking to another berth. "Ah it's about time, Bumblebee. Your vocal processor check up is long over due."

I toned out their little conversation. And my mind wondered. So much as happened in very little time, well a lot of time. I still felt so young, and the memories...they wouldn't go away. Somehow they always caught up to me.

I wished i weren't so young then, i could've stopped my father from dying. And my mother she wouldn't have had to run, to disappear from my life. Venting, I laid back down exhaustion taking over, i didn't want to think about it anymore it hurt to much, and without warning recharge took over.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

Plans never work out the way you expect them to. I should've have warned Barricade about my new Autobot tracker, i should've never left the base until i was fully aware that no one was following. I should have never asked Barricade to meet with me again. But thats the point of still having a mind set of a sparkling.

~ Vira

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Really don't like this one :( It's way to short and looks like a child wrote it :( Sorry for that next few chapters will be so much better!

read & review

PS. I'm looking for a beta reader. Because frankly i'm not good at writing stories and i need tips :)


	6. A talk With a Prisoner

_**Chapter**__** 6**_

_**Talk**__** with**__** a **__**Prisoner**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_Flash backs are a pain in the aft. But visions burn utter horror into one's mind. You wish it would stay away, you know these things happened or have happened, or worst will happen. You try to hide it but it comes back to the front of your mind, only to bug you again and tear more fear into your spark._

_Worst of all is when your fear and anger gets out into the real world, and you lash out on an innocent victim..._

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p><em>Silence<em>_._

_i__ flinched __lightly__._

_More__ silence__._

_I__ groaned__ and __opened __my __optics__, __a__ sudden __feeling __of __dread __over __came __me__. __Why __was __it__ so__ quiet__? __Last__ i__ check __i__ was __in__ a __noisy __med__ bay__, __and__ Bumblebee__ was__ having__ his __vocal__ processors__ checked__, __and__ Ratchet __was__ bitching__._

_I__ sat__ up __quickly__, __looking__ around __frantically__, __fearing __i__ had__ been__ captured__, __or __the __others__. __But__ panic __quickly __turned__ to __confusion__. __It __was __my __room__, __back __on __Cybertron__. _

_And__ suddenly __my __spark__ left __with __joy__, __i__ was__ home __it __was__ all__ a__ dream__! __Cybertron__ was__ okay__, __everything__ was__. __I__ jumped__ out__ of__ my__ berth__, __and__ was __about __to __run __out __of__ my__ room__ when __i__ noticed __something__. __I__ was __taller__, __way__ taller__. _

_My__ mind__ failed__, _No...Please no..._I__ looked__ down__ and__ saw __all__ my__ new __shiny __white __armor __as __i __gazed __at __the__ rest __of __my __body __i __even__ saw __the __autobot __symbol __on __my __shoulder__._

'_Vira__!'_

_I__ snapped__ out __of __my __thoughts__, '__Mother__!' __I __ran __out __of __the __room __tripping__ over __my __own __feet__, __but __then__ i __stopped__. __The __bright __and__ happy__ atmosphere__ was__ gone __and__ now __i__ stood here staring __at __a __demolished __land__, __death __hung __in __the __air__ dead__ cybertronians __laying__ across __the__ ground__._

_No__! __Not __this__ again__! _

_No__ more__ pain__! __I__ turned__ and__ ran __crashing__ in to__ someone __and__ bouncing__ back__ landing__ on __my__ aft __hard__. __I __gazed__ up __fearing __i__ would__ see__ the__ same__ mech__, __that __haunted __me__ since __i__ left__ Cybertron__. _

_My __fears__ were __true__, __as __i __seen__ the __same __menacing __optics __staring __back__. __'Hello, femme...' The __mech __reached __forward __sharp __claws __glinting__ in __the __sunlight__. 'No...Please!' I looked away shutting my optics and__ i __just __waited __for __the __pain__, __but __it __didn__'__t __come__. __The__ mech __hissed__ and__ backed__ away__, __as __i __felt __another __presence__ behind __me__._

_I__ turned __to __see __a__ shadow __figure __standing __behind __me__. __For__ some __reason __my __mind __was __telling__ me __to __fear __him__ but __i __didn__'__t__, __I __felt __safe__ now__. __I__ could __only __identify __the__ optic __color__. __Blue__. __So __i __was __safe__..._

"_What__?" __He__ said __something__ but __i __didn__'__t __hear __it__. __I __waited__ as __He __leaned __forward __to __speak__ again__..._

"_Wake __up__!_

I jerked awake throwing my arms up to defend myself. "Stay back! Don't hurt me!" I must've hit someone, because i felt my hand come in contact with a metal surface which resulted in a rather verbal and colorful curse.

"What the hell! Femme have you gone insane!" My optics snapped open, human curse words were a sound that the mech was not happy. I stared up at the yellow mech, Sunstreaker. Well i just ruined any chance i had of ever becoming friends with the him.

"I'm sorry...I just..." I stopped and sat up looking around, noticing the med bay was empty, not even Ratchet was here. Well i only then just noticed Sideswipe sitting on the berth next to mine, with a pretty damaged leg, that looked as if it was in the process of healing.

"What happened?" I asked looking between both brothers, Sideswipe grinned and laughed nervously, "Prank gone bad..." I stared blankly, as he laughed.

"Dumb slagger thought it'd be funny to mess with Ironhide's weapons. One of them back fired on him..." Sunstreaker growled rubbing the side of his face.

"Oh come on!" Sideswipe laughed as he rubbed a cloth over his arm blade, making it shine. "You can't tell me that filling his guns with silly string isn't funny?" I listened to the conversation amused, though i had no clue what silly string was, i could only imagine.

I then zoned out remembering the odd dream? No vision... It was so strange that mech was there but i was saved. Did that tell me i would be saved at some point from an impending doom? I laughed at myself, wow i am a depressing person.

I had another hand waving in my face and i slapped it away, "What?" I asked in a monotone voice, and looked at Sunstreaker, "May i ask why you slapped me?" My optics widen slightly and i laughed nervously, looking away, "Sorry...I thought someone was attacking..." He huffed in a snobby way.

At me. Oh no he didn't. "Wouldn't be surprised, after you were caught sneaking around with an evil-sparked 'Con." I looked back at him, something snapped within me. I got suddenly defensive, like my spark hated the what he just said, "Barricade is not evil..." They must've noticed my defensive tone, and gave me a strange look.

Then Sunstreaker laughed. And laughed. "Seems the lil femme has feelings for the 'Con!" I stared at him, shock and anger flowing through me. And i let my anger take over, and before i could stop it i lashed out. "How dare you speak about me or him like that!"

I had hit him, and from the look that crossed his face i knew he didn't see it coming, and even Sideswipe looked like he just got slapped.

I swung my legs over and got off the berth, "I don't know what i did to piss you off, but you better get over it!" I turned and stormed out of the med bay, not even caring if i was allowed to leave or not.

'what's wrong?'

I stopped dead in my tracks, and looked around a sense of concern washed over me. "Okay..." I continued walking on, my spark seemed to be leading me somewhere. I vented, now that i had left the room, i felt upset, hurt, angry... I hit him. I hit Sunstreaker! "What have i done...?" I thought out loud.

I think i've just ruined any friendship i gained with the twins by this point. I stopped walking, leaning against the wall. Sliding down until i was sitting, and vented, trying to let the anger leave. I didn't understand why did they hate Barricade so much?

'Do you want to talk about it?'

I looked up expecting Lunar or Orion, but saw no one... "Uh...I..." I mumbled looking around. 'Come to the brig...I want to talk to you.' I blinked, "Wha.. Who are you?" i asked as some soldiers walked by giving strange looks.

'Heh, there's somethings you won't understand until i explain it Vira...' I stood up feeling strangely violated, someone was talking to me and no one could hear it. "Where am i going again...?" i asked as i started walking down the hall again. 'The brig. those auto-scum locked me up here.'

I blinked, why would the voice in my head be locked in the brig? Oh dear Primus! I was going insane! I heard the voice laugh and began thinking i really should go see Ratchet, because i don't think my processors are working.

With this thought i stopped about to turn around but i felt a strange feeling in my spark. "What is going on?" I was about a few kliks from panicking, before i calmed myself and continued on. I didn't even know who this guys name was, well i had determined it was a guy from the sound of his voice.

'Barricade.'

"Huh?"

'It's Barricade...Look there's not much time until Ironhide comes back to interrogate me so hurry...' Worry over came me. Ironhide! Why would Orion put him in charge of Barricade? I hurried on now completely worried. What did Ironhide do to him? Was he hurt? How could Orion do this to me? To him?

I stopped and looked down the hall to my right, and large door at the end and i ran over, something telling me the brig was behind this door. Well other than the 'BRIG' and 'Do not enter without permission' words written on it.

I opened it to see many cells lined down the hall, and only one had the bars activated. I walked up to said cell and saw the rouge mech sitting on the floor leaning against the steel walls.

"Barricade. I'm so sorry your here..." I said softly sitting down in front of the cell looking over him, noticing the few dents on his black armor. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Barricade laughed, before he looked over at me with a soft smile, "Trust me this is nothing..."

I smiled pulling my knee's to my chest, "Hey, Barricade. I think i'm going crazy, i kept hearing this voice telling me to come here." He shook his head, "No your not crazy. That was me talking to you." I stared at him before i laughed myself.

"Oh thanks for trying to make me feel better but..." I trailed off seeing his face, the seriousness in his optics did not lie, "Oh my Primus, your serious." He smirked and looked down a knowing look on his face. "If i may. I'd like to know what got you so upset."

"Oh," I set my head on my knee's as i looked through bars to him, "Sunstreaker was talking bad about you..." I murmured, still angry at him, but i wished i hadn't slapped him. "He said you were evil..." I lifted my head slightly, as he hummed quietly, "Just like Ironhide, Sunstreaker's pride won't let him believe i've left the Decepticon's..."

"Sunstreaker has every right to be worried, Vira." He smiled.

"Even someone like Sunstreaker can have his tough ego pierced by a femme." He chuckled looking back, "I wish i could've seen his face, though." I laughed and nodded remembering the look he gave me.

"Well in fact Sideswipe looked the same way." I said tapping my bottom lip thinking it over. I then looked back at Barricade, "Now can i ask a question?" The black mech nodded, and lifted my head more, "How were you talking to me? I mean like through my head. Which is creepy might i add."

He smiled at my little statement before a look of helplessness over came him, something between regret and happiness. Why would he be happy? Or regretful for that matter? "Vira there are some things you may not understand right away..." I straighted up listening, why did he sound so...i couldn't put a word on it. I guess the word would be _distressed__._

"I had a family once. A mother, father...And a very little sister." I rested my head in my hand, i didn't understand, _well__ duh__ he__ said__ you__ wouldn__'__t__ at__ first__..._ Why was he telling me about his family. "I got angry...And i left them."

My thoughts got silent, he must've seen it because now he was staring at me intensely. "My anger got the best of me, and i joined a cause..the wrong cause..." It seemed to be hard for him to find the right words.

And now i was getting concerned, what if he was just hallucinating? Maybe i should call Ratchet... I thought as he continued speaking, "_He_ planned to kill all the young ones...All of them. I couldn't help but think of my little sister..."

He trailed off and looked back at me. I just stared at him, ok i knew it had something to do with his sister, so... "What does this have to do with me?" Don't get me wrong i felt incredibly bad for him, i know what it's like to lose a family.

He smiled and lowered his head again, "Still the same old Vira..." I cocked my head to the side, "Huh?" Now i was on the verge of running to get Ratchet, he was starting to freak me out, "Vira your-"

"In deep trouble." I tensed as i looked over my shoulder to see the scary large mech, also known as Ironhide looking down at me, casting glares at Barricade. "I see the 'Con is trying to smooth talk ya it lettin' him go."

Barricade was now frowning again, as he too glared at the older mech, "Don't. She hasn't done anything." Ironhide snorted, grabbing the back of my armor and raised me up from my sitting position, "Get back to the med bay, Ratchet's throwing wrenches..." I laughed nervously at the semi rhyme he made.

"Don't. Move her around like that..." Now both myself and Ironhide looked over as Barricade stood and glared at Ironhide. The weapon specialist glared back and nudged me silently, "Go on Vira. Before he puts a dent in someones head.."

I nodded before i turned to look Ironhide straight on. He was so much bigger than me, i was scared. I knew he meant no harm, he was just to over protective...Like way over protective.

I had to be strong if i didn't look strong my threat would be empty. "If you hurt him..." I spoke darkly but sternly he needed to know i meant what i said. "...I'll hurt you." I gave one last long stare before i turned and walked out of the brig, back the way i came.

'Wow never thought i'd see the day when Ironhide would get told off by a femme.'

I mentally laughed back, there was something about Barricade that made me feel whole. Like he was apart of me, like a _brother_. I smiled at the thought even if we weren't related by creators that still didn't mean i couldn't look out for him.

Even if it meant kicking Ironhide's aft.

Now onto the next issue... Apologising to Sunstreaker _and_ Sideswipe.

Yay!

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Ironhide's an aft! Well he's protective, but common! I'm not totally blind, Barricade doesn't lie. How do i know? He shows his dislike of said mech's right in front of them.

But his story, of his family, somehow it struck me, reminding me of my own. I only hope he found peace of mind, and i soon hope i do to.

~ Vira

* * *

><p>read &amp; review<p> 


	7. Realizations & The Gift

_**Chapter**__** 7**_

**Realizations ****and**** Apologies  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_Life couldn't get anymore difficult than now. Sometimes you feel all alone, and your suddenly in the fight for your life with everyone in the world. Metaphorically speaking at least. It was difficult to find out that i had nearly caused more harm than good to the ex-Decepticon i had befriended._

_Barricade didn't seem like any trouble but from the warm welcome all the mechs gave him when we returned to base this morning, i could only guess the black mech had done more then he was telling me. But i didn't care, there was something about him that i had to figure out, something familiar._

_But now not only did i have to deal with the strange vibe from Barricade, i now had to deal with the Twins and my little attack on i'm sure he was going to try and murder me for.  
><em>

_Life sucks.  
><em>

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p><em>Uh<em>_ oh__._

Can anyone say _lost_? Well i can, want to know why? Well lets just say i somehow ended up outside on my trip back to the med bay. How i ended up out here is beyond me, now the trick is to find someone who actually knew where the Autobot med bay was.

Of course it was the humans i found milling around, _One__ of __you __must __know__..._ I knew Ratchet wasn't going to be happy about my 'sudden disappearance'. And just as Ironhide said he was probably throwing a fit of some kind.

I turned my gaze over the humans, and found one who seemed like he was in charge, well if you count the way he was throwing orders around, and the way his uniform looked. I walked over careful of the humans below me, hoping he wasn't as dull as the other soldier. "Excuse me."

The man turned to look, before he smiled, "Hey you must be the new girl." I nodded as he looked over his shoulder, "Hey Epps!"

"What do you want Will!" A dark skinned man poked his head out from under a military jeep, covered in dirt. "Don't be an ass. Come say hi to the newest member of our team." I laughed a little as i crouched down, watching Epps climbed out dropping his tools and walking over.

"Ah, welcome to the team, kid. So what brings you to come consult this moron for?" I smiled, i may not like the idea of these humans, but i can live with these two. "Actually i just need to know where the med bay is...Kind've got lost." I grinned as Will jabbed his friend in the stomach in mock annoyance.

"Is that so? Well i gladly take you there." Will spoke up as Epps rubbed his stomach and went back to work, muttering about Will being an ass. "Epps is in charge!" He shouted to the other soldiers.

Will laughed, at the groans received, as he walked past me and patted my leg armor, "Come on. I'll show ya the way." I stood fully and followed, watching the human in front of me, "So you must be their leader, yes?"

He laughed looking over his shoulder, "I guess you could say that. In a way i'm in charge of the NEST team. But there are others with higher authority than me." He replied as we entered the buildings, i blinked confused. These humans had a strange system of leaders.

"So what's your name, kid?" I shook my head clearing the thoughts and looked down at the soldier, "It's Vira." He nodded as he gestured to a autobot sized door, "Med bay. Hey it was nice meetin' ya." He said stepping back as the large door opened.

"Don't let any of these war-hardened mech's get to ya, they can be asses sometimes but they mean well." I smiled watching as he walked back to his duties, i could get use to talking to him more.

I turned back and just as i was about to walk in a wrench flew through the open door and embedded itself in the wall. I stared wide-opticed before i took a hesitant step into the med bay. "Um, Ratchet?"

I was greeted with one of the most scariest glares i have ever seen. "Who gave you clearance to leave?" He snapped as he dragged me back into the med bay, i could only mumbled. What was i supposed to say? 'Oh yeah i slapped Sunstreaker, and got some crazy mind messages from Barricade.' Well looks like i'll have to explain it either way, i was utterly confused about the Barricade part. And i wasn't going to say anything about Sunstreaker, it was my job to deal with that issue. "Um i'm not sure how to explain it..." I mumbled as i sat on the berth, as Ratchet walked over to his computer.

"Try me..." I frowned, did he always get this fragged off about patients? I didn't want to know or even find out, so instead i vented and gave in. "I uh started hearing a voice..." I looked over his shoulder, i had obviously gained his interest. "Voice?"

I rubbed my head lightly, feeling really awkward. I couldn't wait until he told that i was insane and part of me was kind've hoping that it was true. "Yeah...Like he was talking to me and i could talk back. He even asked me to go to the brig." Ratchet was now turned fully towards me, optics narrowed in question.

"Who asked you to go to the brig?" I watched him curiously, why did he want to know _who_ it was? Why did i get the feeling that he knew something i didn't..."Um...It was Barricade, talking to me. Said he needed to tell me something."

Ratchet stared at me for some time, silently. I tapped my fingers on the berth before getting off, "Okay, if you're like having some sort of issue, maybe i should come back later..." I murmured starting to get really concerned. All the mech's were starting to freak me out, i really didn't want to know what was going on with everyone now. First it was Barricade acting strange and now Ratchet and soon the whole base would follow suit.

"Sit back down, Vira." I growled with annoyance and did as he ordered, watching as he stepped forward with cables in hand. "Did you have any connection with Barricade?" He asked as his hand turned into a multitude of tools and he began working on removing the old cables. "Not that i know of...He did mention his family a lot though..." I mumbled thinking back to the strange encounter, why did he continue talking about them?

I jumped as a shock of pain ripped through me, "Hey!" He cursed under his breath, "Sorry just...Distracted..." I narrowed my eyes as he continued working on the new cables, "That's great to hear that the medic is distracted while helping a patient..."

I jumped again at another jolt of pain, "That was on purpose." I glared at the medic, as he stood looking back at me. "Now why don't you ask Barricade about this?" Great back to this subject, i thought venting.

"Well i did, but he didn't get to tell me..." I mumbled flexing my leg, checking out the new cables. "I mean ask through your _bond__._" I blinked and snapped my attention back to Ratchet, and stared confused, "Bond?"

The medic raised an optic ridge and nodded, as i frowned, "Yes. Ask him." I blankly stared at the medic, how the slag was i supposed to do that? "Um...Okay..." I shifted my gaze around before venting.

'Barricade...?'

Silence.

"He didn't answer..." Ratchet titled his head a knowing look, "Try again." I rolled my optics and focused on Barricade again. 'Hey i'm trying to talk to you...Please answer.'

There was silence for some time before he finally replied. 'What is it Vira...?' His voice sounded strained and i felt a sense of pain over the line. 'I...What's wrong with you?' I sensed more annoyance and pain over the line.

'Nothing. What are you calling me for? You seemed stressed.' I frowned that may be true but he seemed like he was in pain. I swear Ironhide is going to get a mouthful. 'I-I want to know...How are talking to each other? Like as of now.'

There was silence, and i sat there waiting for the answer getting even more stressed as time went by. 'Remember my story?' He finally spoke and i nodded, 'Yea...' There was silence again before i felt a strange sense of well a multitude of emotions.

'We're family, Vira. Do you not remember your brother?' I stared blankly at the floor, as Ratchet walked up to me. "Vira?" He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and i didn't move for some time. _It__'__s __not __true__..._ I wasn't sure if i should believe it, i had always thought that he had been offlined at some point after he left us. But then there was always that chance that he survived, and i guess i was right. "He's my brother..."

Ratchet moved back slightly confused, withdrawing his hand, "What?" I shook my head and I quickly jumped off the berth ignoring Ratchet, and exited the med bay swiftly. I had to see him again, part of me was trying to tell my spark that i heard him wrong, that he wasn't my sweet-sparked brother i had known before he disappeared from my life. I nearly fell as i quickly turning down the hall i ran back to the brig. I turned down another hall and crashed into an unsuspecting Ironhide. "Whoa where are you of to in such a rush?" I stumbled back and glared at him for a split klik, "You!" He raised an optic ridge confused, at my outburst before i punched him in the chest.

He stumbled slightly and seemed taken aback but unharmed, his once confused glance turning into a suspicious glare,"What did you do to him!" I yelled as the glare from the black mech, became darker. "Femme, i don't know what you're talking about, but you better return to Ratchet or-"

"Or what! You'll hit me too!" I was shaking now with anger. If Barricade was right and i was his sister i had every right to be mad. Ironhide was hurting my brother, a brother i haven't seen in nearly a millenia, who i thought had been offlined and i'd never see him again. Ironhide was going to pay one way or another. "What is going on?"

I turned to see Orion walking towards, lowering a data packet that he had been reading, looking concerned. I instantly turned my anger towards him, he was the one who left Ironhide with Barricade. "How could you!" I cried turning towards him, holding myself from hitting him as well, it probably wouldn't end well if i did. The autobot leader seemed just as taken aback as Ironhide. "I don't understand? What happened Vira?"

I pointed at Ironhide, "You left him in charge of Barricade!" I accused, "He hurt him! I can sense his pain!" I cried as i then felt a feeling of concern wash over me, and now i hated myself i was letting my anger, and pain be felt through the _bond_ as Ratchet had called it. 'Vira what's going on?'

I had to ignore Barricade for now, i couldn't reassure him that everything was fine because it certainly was not, and i still had to deal with the mech's beside me. Barricade continued to question me as i stared at Orion, who then looked at Ironhide. "Ironhide. My orders were to interrogate him, not punish." Ironhide huffed, but said nothing to the red and blue mech. Orion then looked down at me, concern and confusion in his optics. "May i ask why you feel you must protect him?"

I looked back at Ironhide, who had his arms crossed and was almost daring me to say more. I wanted to hit him again but i held back, _I__'__ll__ punch __him __later__..._ With that thought I vented looking back at Orin. "He's my brother." My comment was greeted with laughter and i stared blankly ahead as i heard the weapon specialist behind me laughing.

"Optimus surely you won't believe this. It seems the 'Con has tricked her into believe such is true." I whirled around raising my hand to punch him again, _Later __is __now__!_ But of course i couldn't. Orion had stopped my arm, gripping it gently. "Ironhide you're no longer required here. Go find Bumblebee and run a quick patrol."

The black mech's laughing had ceased the moment i tried to attack and was now glowering down at me, before storming off, muttering under his breath. Orion watched him until the black mech was out of sight before he let go of my arm. Calming myself i turned to Orion, with the most sincere look i could make, "He really is Orion. Please you have to believe me..." Orion was silent for some time and i feared the worst, Barricade was an ex-Decepticon. The red and blue autobot leader vented and walked around me towards the brig, and i looked down.

Maybe Orion agreed with Ironhide, and now Barricade was doomed to pain. And it was all my fault. "Are you coming?" Blinking i glanced a look up to see the Autobot leader holding the door open, waiting expectantly. Without a second thought i ran forward rushing past him towards Barricade's cell. I came to a stop in front of the cell as Orion followed me at a walking pace.

"Barricade." Said mech looked up from his spot on the floor in the far corner, and smiled, "Vira." before it was quickly replaced by a frown. "Optimus..." I looked over at the red and blue mech, as he came to a stop next to me.

"Vira tells me Ironhide has not been treating you well." Barricade glared, not speaking. I vented, quietly, "Barricade are you alright?" He turned his gaze back to me, and nodded, "I'm fine. I should be asking you that." I shook my head, remembering the concerned feeling he had sent me, when i began my fight with Ironhide. I then turned to Orion, a pleading look in my optics. "Please open the cell. He won't do anything, i swear on my spark."

"Vira-"

"No. Orion please." I didn't want Barricade to spend the rest of his life locked up, and 'interrogated', and it was all because of me as well. Orion gave me a thoughtful look, and for some time he said nothing, as his gaze turned to the mech in the cell, before he turned to the cell's data pad, typing in the code. "I trust in your choice, Vira."

I smiled, glad that i had Orion on my side, i nodded as i turned and watched the cell bars flicker before turning off. I ran in and crouched in front of Barricade, "Vira, i will not allow you to put your life on the line-"

I hugged him cutting him off, i never thought in all my life that i would ever see him again. It was so hard to except that he had left back then, and now here we were. On another planet a millenia later.

I heard him grunt, and i noticed the pained sound and backed off instantly. "I'm sorry...Here i'll take you to Ratchet." I smiled as i grabbed his hand to help him up, and looked to Orion, daring him to say no. I knew it would be no use if he did indeed say no and it would be the end of it.

But the Autobot leader said nothing of the sort. "Vira i will take Barricade. I just received word that your quarters have been finished. Sideswipe will take you there, you need the rest." I frowned as Orion helped Barricade. I really didn't want to leave Barricade's side for fear of any of the mechs harming him more, and more or less i didn't want to talk to Sideswipe so soon. I just hope Sunstreaker isn't with him.

I watched them walk away, and followed slowly before stopping outside the brig door. I then waited, what was i going to say. I mean it's not like i slapped Sideswipe, but i did learn that twins are bonded more closely and could very well feel more than just emotions.

"Hello?" I felt someone tapping on my helm lightly and i looked over to see an overly cheery Sideswipe. "Hey you live! Thought you offlined for a klik." I just stared. Did he so easily forget about the fight? Or was he just playing it off.

"Oh..." He kept grinning, and i was getting a little concerned. "Come on. I'm supposed to show you to your new room." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along, well i stumbled along.

The whole walk there was silent, Sideswipe had a stupid smile on his face, while i carried a depressing frown. "Sideswipe." The silver mech hummed as he glanced down at me, and it suddenly felt like my spark was in my throat.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to lash out like that." Sideswipe's smile disappeared and i knew i had just, what was that human saying? _Opened__ a __can__ of __worms__?_ He looked at me fully now as we walked out of the hanger and towards another larger building.

"Vira i'm not exactly sure why you're saying that to me..." He said almost like a question and i gave him my own questionable look. Of course i should apologize to him, i hit his brother after all, and i was sure he felt it to. "Besides it's not me but Sunstreaker you should talk to." I looked down as he lead me into the building, and walked up to one of the large doors.

He turned and leaned against the wall next to it, "This it. Hope you like it, Sunny worked hard on it." Staring at the mech confused, before i walked up to the door. I gave Sideswipe one last look, and he gestured to the door, grinning.

I opened it, and walked in turning on the light and gasped at the sight. The first thing that caught my attention was the mural on the wall. "Primus..." It was beautiful, i felt like i was standing on the edge of a cliff, in which it portrayed, the oranges, reds, and yellows of the sunset and sky, made it almost seem like i was there.

"You like it?" I turned back to Sideswipe, and he chuckled when he saw my face. "I...It's amazing. But why? I would've thought he would have destroyed it after my _little_ mishap..." He shook his head, "Nope he actually just finished before he went off."

I turned back to the painting, my spark beat painfully. I can't believe it...I should have listened to Sideswipe_. _Sunstreaker didn't mean harm, he shouldn't have said what he did but he was just being cautious about Barricade. I quickly turned back to Sideswipe, " Do you know where he is? I really need to talk to him."

The silver mech raised an optic ridge before nodding, "He usually hangs out in the jungle on the other side of the island." I smiled and ran up to him giving him a quick hug, "Thanks, Sides." Letting go of him i rushed past him and ran out of the building.

_I__ have __a__ lot __of__ apologizing__ to __do__!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_Well then! I did not see that coming, from either mechs. I had expected some mutual friendship with Barricade as a friend from before the war, only to discover that he was the long lost brother, i had been missing for nearly a millenia. That shocked me, i was happy, the happiest i've been since this all started, only to become angry to learn Ironhide had been, 'treating him unwell'. _

_Not only that stressful situation did i find myself back to square one with the twins, not only did i hit Sunstreaker, and possibly sign my death wish. Only to learn that he had painted the most beautiful thing i had ever seen on my wall as an 'I'm sorry' thing, you probably could understand how much of an aft i was feeling like right there._

_I have to find him and make things right, rude or not that mech was going to get a spark-filled apology whether he liked it or not._

_Now where to find him, that was the question._

~ Vira

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>meh i'm kind've happy with this one. Oh and as a side note, many of my terms i have found are from wonderful stories that must be read.

First, **DeamonicKitten's **story's such as _Her Twins_ and _Two times Two_ and** Litahatchee**'s story _Night Fire_.

So all terms that i use are mainly form their stories and are theirs :)

I'd also like to thank all the people who have been reading and reviewing this story, after all it is my first story that i've actually gotten past 2 chapters of, and enjoy writing it even though sometimes i feel like it seems to childish X3

Read & Review!


	8. A talk with Sunstreaker

_**Chapter**__** 8**_

**A ****talk ****with ****Sunstreaker**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_This day was getting weirder as time went on, first Barricade's reveal and now this amazing gift from a source i thought would hate my spark. And what's worse was that he shouldn't have finished it, i was such an aft to him, yet he went out of his way to do this for me. _

_I have to make things right._

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what i just saw and let alone hear from Sideswipe. Sunstreaker had painted an amazing mural on my wall, it was earth art centered but it was beautiful! And he finished it today, even after i had hit him this morning. I felt like such an aft after hearing that, i just had to talk to him, I had to apologize.<p>

But it seems like life likes to play games.

As soon as i ran out of the building i crashed into both of the younger twins, Skids and Mudflap. Landing on my back as the twins dropped the crates they were carrying, tripping over themselves after they tried to catch them and then fell landing on top of me.

I groaned, there was just no way of escaping any pain or embarrassment was there? I really didn't have time for this either. I shook my head, reaching up and rubbing it. I then lifted my head to look at the two mechs who had yet to move. "Yo, watch where you're go- oh."

Skids stopped short and stared at me, for sometime. I narrowed my optics getting ever so annoyed as time went on and he made to move to, well, move! The Silence was broken by the other twin, who oh so joyfully greeted me, "'Ey, yo it's the new chick. What's up Vira?" Mudflap, grinned waving at me. I glared, "Your aft will be set _up_in flame if you don't get off." Both twins stumbled to get off, and even helped me back up in the process.

"Sorry 'bout that Vi." Skids laughed nervously as i muttered darkly. Venting I shook my head again before walking past them, "It's cool guys, just be careful..." I then turned to glance back as they began cleaning up the crates, "Have you guys seen Sunstreaker?"

Both twins looked at each other and shrugged, "Nah, can't say we have. Why would ya wanna see that mean bucket o' bolts?" I stared rather annoyed, before i rolled my optics and just decided to stick with Sideswipe's advice. "I need to talk to him..."

Leaving the young twins to gather the crates i began my running again, almost tripping over a few humans, on the way to the dense jungles. It was weird, seeing as it went from complete desert to dense jungles. Well then again this whole mud ball of a planet was weird. I guess this is something they would call an _oasis_.

I shook my head ignoring the random thoughts that had entered my head and made my trek through the dense trees. The whole time wondering why in Great Primus' name would Sunstreaker come here. It didn't seem like a very nice place to be.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when i nearly bashed into a low hanging tree branch. I quickly moved away, and stumbled under the branch, only to trip over a fallen tree, "Slag!" I cursed loudly as i crashed through more trees before falling to the ground.

I laid there for some time, groaning. I wasn't the most graceful of femme's but geez really? Everyone and thing was just trying to piss me off today, including nature. Venting irritatedly i sat up gazing around, i had moved far into the jungle and could only just still hear the commotion at the base.

Only thing was, i could hear nothing but the animals moving around now. No sound or sign of another cybertronian. I shuttered my optics, taking in the calmness of the jungle, another one up about earth, is that even the creatures never seemed to be in a hurry.

After taking a few moments to calm myself, i stood up, ready to resume my search for the yellow mech. "Hm, Where could you be?" I mumbled walking forward only to jerk back, with a hiss of pain. Looking over my shoulders, i growled in annoyance. There were vines, branches and the like stuck in my door wings. What only made it better was that i was currently tied to the tree's.

I vented, and began grabbing the branches to tug them out. I hissed again, it was jammed into the hydraulics on my wings. I narrowed my optics, no foliage was going to render me back in the med. bay with Ratchet again!

I then rushed forward, yelping when my wing got pulled at an awkward angle, i glanced back at the tree, pulling on the vines and branches again, sending a look that could kill to the inanimate object, "You fragging pit-slagged piece of nature!"

"Wow language." I stopped tugging and fully looked behind me. _Oh__ great__. __Found__ you__, __but __now __i__'__m__ embarrassed__... _I vented dropping my arms, "Hello Sunstreaker..." There was a grunt in reply, as he walked around the trees holding me captive.

"Looks like the spider's caught the butterfly." I growled as he chuckled, _Wow__, __What __an __aft__!_ "Thanks fragger i-!" I stopped myself as he raised an optic ridge, and i cursed mentally, resisting the urge to yell again.

I had to remember why i came here. It wasn't to yell at him but thank him and apologize for my rather rude lash out this morning. venting i hung my head, "Can you please help me? My wings are stuck, and are kinda hurting..."

I waited for more laughter but got none, _Thank __Primus__._ I waited until the yellow warrior vented, I looked back up to see him walking forward a blade in hand, my optics widen and felt myself start shaking, remembering the awful feeling of having that thing at my neck, threatening to cut my throat cables. I calmed myself quickly, needing to remind myself that we had a mutual understanding and he wouldn't use that thing on me, "Are you alright?"

I blinked pushing the thoughts away as he spoke and heard the 'swish' of the sword as it sliced through the vines. I stumbled forward after being freed. "Yeah. Just fine..." I mumbled pulling the vines off my door wings, and winced as he sawed the tree branch. "Can i ask why you're out here? Should you not be in the med bay?"

I vented in relief when he unjammed the branch, and flexed my wings, as he tossed the branch aside and subspaced his blade. "Thanks, Sunstreaker." I murmured, giving my wings once last flex before i turned to him to see his expectant gaze, "Well?"

Groaning irritatedly i vented, and started flexing my wings again, "Well, um. I uh saw my room today." I checked his face for any emotion, but saw nothing instead he folded his arms raising an optic ridge. "I wanted to thank you. It was really..." I wrapped my arms around myself, before searching the humans world wide web trying to find a word to best fit, as he stared waiting. "...Sweet, of you."

"Sweet?" I saw his optics dim for a second and i could only guess he's looking it up as well, before he nodded, optics brightening again. "I see...Well i'm glad you like it." I couldn't help but smile at the uneasy expression he made. He obviously does not talk kindly often.

I looked up from my thoughts as he began walking away again, "Hey wait!" I ran up to him as he stopped turning to me. "I...I also wanted to apologize." When i saw the look of confusion he gave me i vented before elaborating, "This morning when i...Hit you..." I winced at the words, as i could clearly see him flinch at the memory.

"Look first, what you said was way out of line!" I had to clear that up, i didn't want him getting the idea that it was my fault, and because he had no right to judge either of us like that. "...But i shouldn't have hit you either. I let my anger get the best of me... And i'm sorry." It was silent for some time and i was worried i had just broke all friendship, even the tiniest sliver i had gained, with him. _I__ really__ screwed__ up__._ I thought as i watched him turn his back to me and begin walking. My wings dropped before i turned daring to try and find my way back to the base. _Oh __goodie__! _"Hey."

_Oh__?_ Looking back i saw him glancing my way before gesturing to the jungle beyond, "I'm going on patrol. I figured that you have no idea where you are and i might as well drag you along..." I blinked, trying to register this. Why in Great Primus' name was he asking me this? Didn't i just piss him off?

"But, i...Aren't you mad?" I asked gesturing to my cheek, trying to remind him of the little slap i gave him this morning. He rubbed his own, i sign i knew he remembered, "Of course i do...How could i forget..."

I mumbled something, even unintelligible by myself, i really had screwed up but maybe this was a chance to fix it all. "But i guess it was my fault." _Huh__?_ I looked up confused, he was the one that got hit not me. "You're right, i took it to far. I had no idea of your relations with Barricade, until we received word of it from Optimus." He was looking off now, with a thoughtful look, "Brothers matter most..." He muttered but my sensitive hearing heard it.

I smiled, turns out Sideswipe was right, Sunstreaker was a big softy under all that hard-aft exterior. Although this may be the only time i would speak with Sunstreaker like this, i would make it last. Nodding i walked over in front of him and pointing towards the jungle ahead, "So shall we?" I grinned as his optics landed back on me, before i walked ahead, careful of where i stepped, not wanting another 'branch in my wing' issue again.

I stopped a good distance away and looked back to see him looking at me with an indifferent look, i smirked, "If you wanted to look at my aft you could've just said so." My smirked widened when i saw him shake his head growling, as his cooling fans turned on. He then walked over, muttering about 'being rude' and 'smart-aft femmes'.

I laughed following him through the dense foliage, watching his own door wings shift as he walked. Before i could take in any more of his form i whacked my head on a tree branch. _Slag__! __This __earth __hates __me__! _Cursing silently i glared at the branch before a shiny substance on it caught my undivided attention, all anger towards the tree had faded.

The silver thread before me was so incredibly thin i could barely see it but it was there, and accommodated with a black spider. I stared at it, after taking some time to research about this world, i hadn't really been fascinated by any of it until now.

I stared thoughtfully at it, watching as the larger spider attended to the smaller ones. I reached out with one of my servo's and gently touched the spider, only to send it scuttling back up the web and to the safety of the tree.

I glanced up hearing a grunt, and through the spider web i could see Sunstreaker leaning against one of the trees, arms folded over his chest, a thoughtful and amused glint in his optics. I straightened blinking in confusion, had i done something wrong? Surely not, i merely wanted to educate myself.

"What?" He shook his head a smile playing on his lips, and i stared confusingly as i walked around the tree. "We should keep going. We don't exactly have much time for you to play with every organic creature you find." I glanced back at the web, before shrugging, i was going to look at all the fragging creatures i wanted to!

"Fine, let's keep going i want to see more of this place." I grinned walking past him, after seeing the sour look he gave.

I jogged ahead, as Sunstreaker followed slowly behind, i guess one would say i grew an intense fondness of nature, even if nature itself seemed to hate me. I can't help it, it was so strange, and everything was so small.

I came to a stop near a small river crouching down to gaze at the shiny things swimming up the currents. _Hmm__._ I instantly clicked into the humans world wide web and began my search, _Fish__ huh__?_ Doing some research, which only took about five kliks, i found that the humans often hunted them, or caught them for fun. I winced at this who in their right mind would want to harm something so defenseless? I then came across the word 'pet'.

Doing research on it, i grinned as my optics flickered back to life and i gazed back at the river. I bent down more and reached into the water, to attempt to grab one. It was silly i knew, but i wanted to actually see why these humans kept them as pets. And vaguely, the thought of rusting crossed my mind before i ignored it.

"What are you doing?" The fish just slipped through my fingers and i growled, before looking over my shoulders, bouncing my wings innocently, with a grin. As the yellow mech walked up to my side looking down at me before glancing at the river. "Um. _Pet__ fish_?"

Sunstreaker blinked a few times before laughing. I looked from him to the river and fish, truly confused. Was there something wrong, with a _Pet__ Fish_? "A fish isn't the best of _pets_ for an autobot, Vira." He vented, his shoulders still shaking slightly with laughter.

I stood up shaking my hand off, "I don't understand. The web said that they were perfect pets." The yellow warrior shook his head, "No, Vira. Perfect pets for sparklings. Human sparklings." I blinked looking back down at the river. It would be kind've stupid for an autobot to carry around a fish. Did the human sparklings carry them around?

I shook the thoughts from my mind, feeling completely idiotic now. I glanced at Sunstreaker and shrugged dropping my wings, "I guess that does make more sense now..." He tapped his helm lightly, and hummed, "We all acted a little naive when first arriving, it happens." I nodded as he turned strolling down the river side.

I literally hit myself in the face, feeling incredibly stupid. I should've done a little more research about it, i should've guessed either way, this was a human planet, and the web only consisted of things humans knew about and enjoyed.

Venting i followed the yellow mech, as i searched the web more. _Might__ as__ well__ learn __as__ much__ as __i__ can__._ I couldn't help but be amazed at all the things this planet had. So many different creatures, all with purposes, it was spark-inspiring. I hummed soon getting bored with the animals of Earth i began looking at technology, it was so primitive yet the humans knew how to make their gadgets look cool.

I was snapped out of my web search when i ran into Sunstreaker. Rubbing my face i looked at him, seeing the large scratch in his paint. _Oops__._ Walking to his front i groaned, "Warn me before you-"

"Get back." I folded my arms over my chest, with an offended expression. "Excuse me?" He glared at me, and i shrunk back slightly, "We moved way too far from base, were actually way off military ground..."

I raised an optic ridge, not really caring or even understanding. "And...?" I stumbled back when he forced me to move, "We are more prone to attacks from Decepticons now." I blinked, i knew what a Decepticon was, but was i meant to care? I mean was i supposed to fear them?

"Go on. I'll follow." Rolling my optics i turned and began walking back, hearing Sunstreaker follow. I vented, _so __much __for __a__ calm__ walk__..._ I mumbled.

"Get down!"

_What__?_ I barely had time to process what was happening. Because next i knew i was being pushed into the safety of the trees my own scream of shock was soon drowned out by an explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal, <em>

_Differences, is what separates us. I was happy and Sunstreaker was not, i had emotions, he showed none._ I was afraid, he feared nothing.

I guess that could sum up some reasons why we would never really get along, as the humans would say he was the 'Yin' and i was the 'Yang'. I was the light in the dark, and innocence in war.

I guess i was still to innocent to understand what was happening, but i knew fear when i came in contact with it, and this strange new mech that appeared from no where had made it clear, i had to fear him and learn to protect myself, or he would kill me...

~ Vira

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> Meh i'm still not proud of most of my chapters, but i guess i like this one, it shows a lot of Vira's innocent nature. Oh and sorry if i make Sunny seem a little OOC-ish, i'm trying okay? lol

BTW if you want to see how Vira and Lunar look go here - http : / shadxamy456 . deviantart . com/art/TF-OC-Vira-Ref-sheet-289649089 or just go to my profile and find my DA link :) lol

Read and review!


	9. A Stressful Situation

_**Chapter**__** 8**_

_**A **__**Stressful **__**Situation**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear <em>_Journal__,_

_I __wasn__'__t __too __sure __what __had __just __happened__, __but __i __knew __danger __when __it __showed __up __and __these __two __mechs __that __appeared __from __now here __just __screamed __dangerous __and __worst __they __were __coming __straight __for __myself __and __Sunstreaker__. __My __spark __now __knew __of __a __new __sense __of __fear__, __the __kind __that __grabs __you __in __its __own __icy __grip__, __causing __you __to __freeze __unsure __of __what __to __do __and __begging __yourself __to __run __or __fight__! __To __do __something__! _

_But __i __guess __it __wasn__'__t __fear __for __my __own __safety __that __kept __me __frozen__, __it __was __that __of __Sunstreaker__'__s__, __because __now __i __fully __regained __myself __from __falling __and __watched __as __one __black __mech __collided __with __the __yellow __twin__, __and __as __the __other __rushed __towards __me__._

_What __do __i __do__?_

_What __did __i __do__?_

_Well__..._

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p>"Frag! Run femme! Go now!" I heard him, i just couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Right now i was staring at utter fear as it charged towards me, red optics blazing. They weren't like Barricade's, they were full of hate and wish for death.<p>

I slowly began to realise that i was in danger, a lot of it, but i still could not move. My processor was wrapped around trying to figure out what i should do.

Sunstreaker was telling me to run, but i couldn't...Not without him. There was two against one and these mechs were much larger than Sunstreaker, no doubt much tougher as well. He couldn't possibly fight them himself, well if he did, he'd die trying.

"Vira!"

His voice snapped me out of it, but not before i felt sharp claws connect with my face drawing fresh energon. I stumbled back in an attempt to shake it off, only to get hit again and this time thrown to the ground. I opened my optics again to find the 'con rushing towards me, and i scrambled back fast enough for his fist to collide with the earth instead of me.

I quickly got to my servo's and put up my fists, taking a quick glance towards Sunstreaker, who was fighting off his assaulter and surprisingly doing a good job at it. I looked back at the Decepticon as he rushed me again. I stumbled back each time he threw a punch, i had watched my father and Barricade engage in spars before. All i had to use were memories, very foggy memories... I held up my arms as he threw more punches at me and used my arms to block a few, then i threw a punch back, my fist connecting with his face. I grinned almost forgetting i was in danger, '_Oh __Primus__! __Did __i __just __do __that__!_'

Victory short lived.

My grin disappeared as his face turned back towards me, and before i could react he struck out grabbing my throat cables and lifting me into the air. I gasped, as my hands instantly went up to grasp his arm to try and pry him off. My body temperature began to rise dangerously high, as i tried to pull any air i could in. He gripped my throat tighter and tighter, causing my vision to become clouded with a red haze and warning signs.

In response i grabbed his wrist tighter, and without even realising it, large jolts of electricity had passed through my hands and into the mech circuitry. I heard a rasped scream of pain before i was dropped. Looking up as i gasped for breath i saw the Decepticon shaking violently as sparks of electricity ran over his form, I then gazed at my hands as they sparked as well, but it didn't hurt. '_Did __i __do __that__?_'

I didn't have time to ponder on this because even through his haze of pain he still sought me out. Something between a growl and a yell of rage escaped from his vocal processors, this time his hand had become a strange sort of blade, and as he raised the blade to strike there was a loud metallic roar of some sort, and then a shadow flew over me and crashed into the mech. It was Lunar, but it didn't look like him. He had got larger much larger, and his frame had changed.

And with sheer weight alone he took the mech down, and began attacking anything he could get his claws on and rip off. And he screamed. A spark wrenching scream came from the 'Con under the cybertronian cat, as Lunar sunk his saber fangs down into the mech throat cables and pulled, then all was quiet.

I stared wide opticed, the mech screams of pain and the way Lunar mercilessly ripped at his body continued replying over and over in my processor. It was horrifying, to know that Lunar just murdered someone...That i had a hand in helping him do so. He tried to kill me, yes...But that doesn't mean i want him to die, no one deserves that fate, not even those of evil sparks.

I drawn out of my visions and thoughts of horror and watched as the mech below Lunar cease movement, and a few more kliks passed before Lunar let go of his neck turning his head towards me. That rage that was once on his face now replaced with confusion and worry, probably because i have 'terrified' written all over my face.

The large cat stepped off of the now...Deceased mech; and walked towards me, "V? Are you alright...?" My voice processor seemed to have stopped working, as i absently watched the mech's energon drip from his jaws. He seemed to take notice, "It was for your own protection..." Was his answer before he looked over, and i followed his gaze to see Ironhide helping Sunstreaker to his servo's, the second mech also unmoving on the ground beside them.

"How... How did you know?" I looked back at Lunar, trying to keep my voice leveled, i didn't want to act like a sparkling anymore, but what he did was horrifying. Lunar sat down beside me as he vented, "At first i didn't even know you were in danger. It was Barricade." I tilted my head, if that was so then why didn't he run out here? "I could sense your distress and it was Barricade who confirmed my fears." Lunar began again, "After he started threatening, that if no one let him come to your aid he was going to rip out someone's spark."

I looked back over at the two mech arguing with each other, as they walked towards myself and Lunar, "It wasn't until we received an S.O.S from Sunstreaker, that we knew you were in trouble." I became quiet at this point staring at the dead mech before us, "Vira?" I looked up as Ironhide knelled down in front of me blocking my view of the mangled mech. "Are you alright? Did the 'Con damage you in anyway?" I blinked grabbed my head and shaking it slowly, i didn't want to deal with this right now. "N-No I'm...Okay."

Besides the dents, scratches and sore throat cables, the Decepticon didn't do anything life threatening. Which confused me somewhat, the other Decepticon had no issue charging full force into the yellow front liner, but when the second one came after me, he seemed hesitate in his attacks.

I looked up hearing a stress filled sigh, "You guys had us worried." Ironhide held out his hand and helped me up, "You alright to walk back?" I nodded as i stood leaning slightly against Lunar for support, still a bit surprised at his new growth and i couldn't help but wonder how and when it happened. "Think you can handle taking her back Lunar?" The large cat gave a curt nod, before he turned and began heading back with me trailing behind.

Our trip back was silent, a very uncomfortable silence, at least in my case. I could help but keep my optics locked on Lunar as he moved before me, it was almost as if i was afraid he would turn on me. It wasn't possible i knew this, but he had killed someone, and what was worst i helped him.

"Vira?" I blinked looking down at him as he and i both came to a stop. We were at the edge of the trees now and the only thing between us and the Autobot base was a small stretch of land. The massive Cybertronian feline turned towards me, with a look of concern but complete seriousness. "Do you know why i had to do what i did?" I made no move to answer him, in a way i understood, but i didn't want to hear about it.

Apparently he didn't get the gesture to well, shut up, and continued on anyway. "I made a silent vow to your mother that i would protect you even if my own spark had been taken from my body," I tilted my head slightly, was this why Lunar has never left my side since we were young? "That Decepticon threatened your safety and i had no other choice then to... _remove_ him." I couldn't help but notice that he used a less intimidating word for what he did to the Decepticon. "I'm not a sparkling anymore, Lunar. I could have-"

"No. You couldn't have." He cut me off narrowing his optics at me, "You were frozen. Yes you hindered the Decepticon but you did not do anything after. You should have run, while he was immobile!" I backed up a bit as he snapped, "If i hadn't gotten there in time he would have...!" He stopped himself with a stressful growl, looking away for a few seconds.

"You're not allowed to leave base anymore." I blinked before looked at him defiantly, "What!" He didn't look at me, "I've already told Optimus that i don't want you leaving base anymore." I clenched my hands into fists. "You can't do that!" He looked back at me and growled. I almost wanted to shrink back, but i held my ground, i did not and would not take orders from him! "I can and i will! I don't care if someone will be by your side you are not leaving Base grounds!"

I growled glaring down at him, "I don't have to listen to you!" He glared back and without missing a beat he replied back, "You will. And if you don't you can be sure to pit, i'll make sure you will!" Without giving me the chance to return any come back i had, he turned and made his way towards base.

I stood there watching the large cat as he walked away, not believing what had just happened. I was actually tempted to disobey him anyway, it probably wasn't a good idea considering what had just happened. The decepticons know where our base was, and i hated to admit it but Lunar's new 'rule' was right. If i left base i was an easy target, an easy hostage.

I vented before i slowly began my trek towards base, dreading any lecture i was about to receive, especially one that came Orion. Primus knows he's in on Lunar's plan to keep me in base, as well as everyone else on base. But know i had a plan of my own, i wasn't going to just sit around base doing nothing. I was going to learn to fight, no matter what it took i was going to learn.

Now if only i could get Barricade to teach me...

* * *

><p><em>Dear <em>_Journal__,_

_I __guess __a __human __term __for __this __would __be __like __a__ '__bitch __slap __to __the __face__'? __I __didn__'__t __expect __to __live __through __that__, __it __scared __me__. __I __may__be __scarred __for __life __because __of __this__. __And __that __still __begged __the __question__, __i __know __for __a __fact __i __should __have __died __today__. __That __Decepticon __was __completely __capable __of __doing __so __yet __he __didn__'__t__, __and __i __wanted __to __find __out __why__._

_And __in __order __to __get __any __information __from __any __Decepticons__, __i __need __to __know __how __to __fight __them__. __And __knowing __all __the __Autobots __are __going __to __follow __Orion__, __with __his __and __Lunar__'__s __new __rule __against __me__, __there __was __only __one __other __Cybertronian __to __go __to__. __The __one __who __denied __being __a __Decepticon __and __would __not __change __to __Autobot__. _

_Looks __like __i __get __to __use __the __little __sister __act __against __Barricade__._

_ ~ Vira_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>First i'm sorry for the long delay in updates but i kind've drew a blank as to what i should write for this chapter because one i don't usually write stories i usually convey stories through art lol. And because i had a bit of trouble in school so that was my first priority. Btw i could really use a beta reader because i fail terribly lol

Enjoy

R&R plz ^^


	10. Aurthors Notes

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**Moontiger here with a little news both good and bad.**

**I am not writing any more chapters to "War with Innocence", as it is currently outdated to my writing talents and i have indeed changed Vira's story quite a lot. And because all that has happened in the span of 9 chapters, could have honestly happened in 20+ chapters so yeah lol. But! I will continue the story non-the-less, i love Vira and the twins way too much to just give up on them :) So i will be reposting the story as a 'rewrite', and if your still interested in reading it as it is being rewritten then by all means do so :) The first chapter should be posted soon, once i get my ideas jotted down ^^**

**Until then i will this older version up so others can see the A/N**

**Lost of love,**

**~Moontiger**


End file.
